Heirs
by SilentStar-009
Summary: The first time she met him, he was a cold arrogant hard ass. He still was. His dark eyes looked at the world through the lens of noble disdain. He was born into an elite world of wealth and power. Of lies and secrets. She was a bright girl with a stubborn conceit that made her both beloved and hated. And she was beautiful. So was he. So was his brother. SasuInoIta. Modern fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is inspired by the many many many Korean, Taiwanese and Japanese dramas I've watched over the years. The song quoted at the beginning of every chapter is "Princess of China" by Coldplay featuring Rihanna. Review and tell me what you think…

XOXO

Chapter 1

_Once upon a time somebody ran…_

If anyone would have seen them together, they would wonder how the hell they got together in the first place. It was kinda a mystery for her as well. The first time she met him, he was a cold arrogant hard ass. He still was. His dark eyes looked at the world through the lens of noble disdain. He was born into an elite world of wealth and power. Of lies and secrets. And she, she would come into power one day. But when they met, she was just an average girl living an average life in an average middle class family. But, she had a penchant for getting into trouble. She was a bright girl with a stubborn conceit that made her both beloved and hated. And she was beautiful. So was he. So was his brother.

The night they met was one that would forever stay with her. She was alone, walking home a little drunk on happiness and freedom in the dark. A friend had talked her into going to one of the newer clubs being built on the waterfront of Fire Country's longest most abundant, River Senji. Tall, daunting and domineering buildings were replacing the ancestral homes of fishermen. Right now, she was passing rows and rows of these skeleton buildings that were perched on prime land. She looked absently at the stacks of wood and metal beams. The big trucks were empty and cold and there were huge mounds of dirt. Senji Front itself was a bustling city that sprang into existence almost fifteen years ago. Since it was close to the capital Leaf, it had been on a steady incline economically. Land here next to Senji River was as good as gold and many families were making their fortunes by building condos.

Her shoes made no sound in the raw, moist dirt and she was humming. Then, the shadows began moving and she stopped. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, but the shadows _were_ moving. In the waning moonlight she saw that it was four men. Her good mood suddenly dissipated and unease snaked its way into her stomach_. And here I am, alone_. She looked around. Maybe if she screamed it would echo off of the unfinished buildings? She wasn't terribly far from the club, but she noticed that the bouncers had gone on break when she left and the steady stream of people that had come to the grand opening had trickled off two hours ago.

They cackled and sneered like hyenas, eying her in her clubbing outfit she talked her mom and dad into buying for her. It was really short, silver and blue sequins that hugged her body intimately. Her heels were open toed, showing off her perfect pedicure and her long honey blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had heavy makeup on and she and her friend showered themselves with glitter when they were dancing to the pulsing clubbing music, so she was sparkling like a freakin' fairy.

She turned around quickly, her heat beating wildly in her chest like it was trying to escape. She heard the soft thunder of their footsteps behind her and she slipped off her shoes, blindly running into one of the buildings. She dashed up some stairs, tripping over a tray of tools and stubbing her toe. She hissed and looked frantically around, dashing into an open room that led into a cavernous darkness. Shit, now she couldn't see anything! She fumbled with her purse while she ran, grabbing her cell phone. Its light was like a cursed beacon, and she heard one the guys yell to the others that he saw her. She bumped into a wall and dropped her phone and it broke into two, its battery detaching itself. She gave it a longing look before deciding to leave it and save herself. She stopped short as a wall appeared before her. Panicked, she bit her bottom lip and pushed past the thick plastic curtains, into another area. She was completely lost and the loud thump of her heartbeat in her ears made it seem like she was deaf. It left her dangerously disoriented after each and every turn and stumble she took. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her hard to them. She screamed and struggled wildly, throwing her head back and butting them in the mouth. The hard sharpness of their teeth cut into the back of her head.

But the man took a fist full of her hair and gave it a hard yank and she felt some of it rip from her roots. "We got a fiery one boys!" He called out to them. One came forward, a wild look on his greasy face and she leaned back and kicked him hard in the chest with both her feet causing the one who held her from behind to stumble back into a wall of sheetrock. She managed to pry his arms from her waist. Her ribs felt bruised and his smell of cigarette and _sake_ lingered in her hair. She was screaming for help as she ran. She lost her shoes somewhere and her purse was slipping off of her shoulder. One of them caught her wrist, but she twisted her arm and slipped away, falling over a heap of paint splattered tarps. He pounced on her, and she screamed, kicking at him and scratching with wild abandonment.

"I got her! I got her!" He was panting. His sour breath made her want to gag. This was not happening right?! This was some terrible nightmare or something! Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was screaming so loud someone _had_ to hear her! He slapped her hard and told her to shut up, but she just screamed louder, with everything she had. Until her throat turned raw. Her fingers were in claws and she dug her nails into his arms, his face, anything she could touch. And then a miracle happened. The man was thrown from her. The suddenness of the weight pried off of her left her surprised and bewildered. She didn't allow herself to ponder this, instead, she sat up and scooted away. She covered herself, feeling naked and scared. Someone kneeled beside her and she cried out and tried to escape.

"Shhh, it's okay. Wait here okay?" His voice was deep and soothing and she felt better after hearing it. He wasn't one of them? He smelled like cologne, soft and male. So she huddled in a corner and watched as two shadowed men fought the other four. Fear was still with her, and amazement. Two against four was an unfair fight, but the odds didn't seem to matter to the new comers. They moved with unmatched skill and stealth, working together to dispatch the no-gooders. When they were done she was left alone, still huddling against the wall. She looked around before shakily getting to her feet and shuffling out, trying to find her way through this unfinished maze. She didn't care about where her shoes were, or where her phone was. She just wanted to get away and get home. To her mom and dad, to the safety of her room and hide. Maybe cry. She would shower until her skin boiled and she would burn her dress…

She didn't know where her saviors were, they left her to chase after the other four. She didn't care. She hated this place now, she hated how she felt. Exposed, vulnerable, angry, insulted and frightened. The moon was still bright and high in the sky and she walked a few steps before she fell to her knees, holding her arms and fighting back tears. She was so cold and she couldn't stop trembling. Thousands of scary thoughts netted her mind as to what could have happened if those two hadn't showed up. Would they have really…?

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she sprang to her feet and furiously wiped her face, prepared for a fight. When she turned she saw a tall guy looking at her with warm dark eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked in a soothing voice. His long dark hair caught in the breeze and he had lines on his face. But it didn't take away from his beauty. Men shouldn't be called beautiful, but he was.

She managed a nod, wiping her palms down her cheeks to erase the rest of the tears that fell. She hated crying in front of people. "I thought it would be a shortcut—"

Someone 'tched' and the other person who came to her rescue sauntered up, hands shoved in his pockets. "You take a shortcut in the dark? Alone?" He bit at her, taking in her messy look from head to toe. He had short hair, long in the front and kinda spiked in the back. His eyes matched the older one, but were wider and colder.

"Sasuke." The older one warned with a little shake of his head. She already felt stupid for what had happened, she didn't need him shoving it back in her face.

She swallowed her pride, because really, she was grateful for what they did tonight. It was the only thing that saved him from a tongue lashing. "Please. I just want to go home." Her voice cracked and she hated it. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"We'll take you. Our car is just around the corner." He must have seen the fear flash in her eyes because he gave her a comforting smile. "Or we can call you a cab."

She nodded at that. As she sat in the warm cab, her mind kept on wandering to the events of the night. Her parents were asleep when she was dropped off and she snuck in, making sure to avoid the creaking stairs as she made her way up to her room. She stripped out of her clothes as quick as she could and jumped in the shower. It was under the water that she cried and cried, scrubbing her body as hard as she could until she was red like a lobster. It was the only way to get the feeling of hard, crude hand marks off of her. The hot water warmed her from the cold, distant eyes of Sasuke, who berated her for her foolishness.

XOXO

He sat in passive silence, looking at the environment slip past him as he rode in the back of his private car. His arm was leaning on the door, and he had a finger to his mouth. The windows were darkly tinted hiding him from the public while giving him a one way window. His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, not looking at the caller id. Only a few people had his number and he knew who would be calling him.

"Yes Itachi?" His voice wasn't as low as his older brother, but it had a minor tenor in it. "I'm on my way." He scowled. "I don't know why you're making me do this. We could have sent her things to her through the mail." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." And he hung up knowing Itachi disapproved of ending a call without a proper goodbye. He was irritated and felt like Itachi's personal delivery boy. He had better things to do than drop off that girl's personal effects. How dumb could a person be, a girl like her walking alone dressed in next to nothing with too much make-up on? But, he was relieved that he and Itachi got there when they did and sent the other four running. He didn't want to think of what could have happened, and how it would get back to his father. Fugaku Uchiha was not someone who would take kindly to having his name attached to such a scandal. The buildings the girl ran in were crucial to his rise of power. It took five years for the project to begin and everything in the entire Uchiha fortune was on the line. And the girl's careless decision on a shortcut could have destroyed all of that.

"We're here." His driver said quietly, pulling gently alongside a quiet street. It was mid morning and the air was warm with summer. He grabbed the shoes and purse from the seat and waited for the driver to open his door. He looked up and down the street, taking in the small quaint little stores and banks that lined it. People were chatting happily around him, its buzz picking up his mood a little. His muted black loafers clicked against the smooth cement sidewalk.

Yamanaka Flower Shop was a clean place with a plethora of colors and scents. From fresh dirt, to water and flowers. The house plants were green and the breeze caught a few hanging chimes for sale just by the open door. A soft, distant 'welcome' greeted him and his dark eyes peered curiously at the small blonde sitting behind the counter. She didn't look up to see who entered the store, just stared absently at a fashion magazine opened in front of her. One he doubted she was reading. He sighed to himself and placed her things on the counter. The unnecessarily high high-heels, her dirty beige leather hand bag with her broken phone inside. Her blue blue eyes took one glance at the items before they flew to his face. In the light, he could see shallow bruises on her chin, by her mouth. She was wearing a pale blue long sleeve shirt despite the weather, and black jeans. She looked to be studying him for a moment before she forced a little smile and slowly stood up.

"Oh, it's you." She said, taking her things. He caught her wrist and she gave a sharp gasp and he let go. Her fake mood crumbled easily and her eyes glittered angrily. "What?" She snapped, drawing her hand to her chest, touching her wrist gently.

He raised a brow. "Let me see." He demanded, holding out his hand. "Let me see." He barked again, making her jump and hold out her hand. He pushed back her long sleeve shirt to uncover dark black and purple bruises in the shape of finger prints. He cursed. He never seen a girl so bruised before. If only they had got there sooner, if only….No. It was her fault for being so careless! "Why were you around that construction site? You should have called a cab or something. Or had a friend walk with you."

She seemed to recover. Her eyes hardened and she looked like she was taking deep breaths to calm herself. He saw her do it last night. He and Itachi saw the tear smudges down her cheeks, but she politely thanked them in a steady tone, masking that she had been crying. "I know that now. Thank you." She said, pushing her shirt back down over her arm. "Thank you for bringing my things as well."

Thank you. Thank you. Those words sounded so empty and forced. "Have you been to the hospital yet?" He asked. Her brow furrowed and she folded her arms.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital-hey! You're not supposed to come behind the counter!" She yelled at him, backing into the wall, her blue eyes widening in panic. He pushed his irritation back when he saw that look. He had to be careful.

"Come on. Close early." He told her, grabbing her hand as gently as he could. Really, he just wanted to throw her over his shoulder but he didn't think the people outside would let that go. And she was clearly still upset and scared about what had happened and he didn't want to stress her more. He knew what he had to do. Itachi would have done the same thing. Besides, if he got her treated, then he would feel a lot better to know she wouldn't sue them or anything. Even though it was her fault. Even though he and Itachi saved her. Poor people like her would do anything for money. His father always told him that.

"What? Let go! I'm not closing early! I said I was fine!" But he shuffled her out of the door and into the car. His driver scrambled to get inside of the car after flipping the 'closed' sign. She sat away from him with her arms folded, moodily staring out of the window in defeat.

"Just cooperate with me okay? I'm doing this for your own good." He said gruffly, filling in the uncomfortable silence. "You should have gone to the hospital last night."

"I just wanted to go home. I want to forget that night ever happened." She said quietly, thickly.

He could understand that. Despite how annoyed he was with her decision that night, he could understand that. He was starting to feel a little guilty at berating her about it again. Her screams still echoed in his head and the feeling of rage strumming in his blood lingered. He remembered seeing her writhing under one of the four with her eyes closed shut as she tried to buck him off of her. He felt great satisfaction in kicking their asses. Really, what were those guys thinking? They could have killed her! Itachi called them the lowest of bastards and he had been vibrating with rage. He hand never seen his brother so upset. He didn't ask what he did with them when they got home. After the last was beat into submission and the girl was safe in a cab, he told Sasuke to go home without him. The next morning, Itachi called him into his room and gave him the girl's things and told him to check on her and return them.

The hospital they arrived at was not one of the larger ones, but that suited him just fine. The last thing he needed was to have the paparazzi take pictures of him and some unknown girl. But that usually happed in the capital, Leaf. There, he and Itachi were always in the spot light so he was pleased with the fact that the girl lived in a smaller town just outside the bustling capital. With a large 'donation', the nurses ushered them into a small private room and told them to wait until a doctor arrived. He didn't trust that the girl would stay, so he reluctantly waited with her, keeping a wary eye on the silent blonde as she sat with a pout on the sharply made bed.

"This is a waste of time. I have some bruises, big deal. I bruise easily." She muttered, looking down at her fingernails.

"Quit complaining." He shot at her, becoming easily annoyed. He was annoyed at Itachi as well, for making him do this. She glared back at him, her blue eyes smoking.

There was a tentative knock on the door and a petite doctor with sort black hair and friendly brown eyes came in with a few nurses. She introduced herself as Dr. Kato, but jokingly told them to call her Dr. Shizune because Dr. Kato was her uncle. "How about you undress and slip this on." A nurse held out a paper nightgown and motioned to the bathroom. Sasuke stood to leave, but the sharp questioning look from Dr. Shizune made him settle back down. He didn't want unnecessary questions arising.

A few minutes later, the girl emerged from the bathroom, clutching the back of her gown with a free hand. When she saw that he was still there, a light blush emerged, but was quickly chased away by a scowl. As soon as Dr. Shizune saw the bruises, she bombarded them with questions. They both awkwardly filled her in on what had transpired last night. She sympathetically clucked over the blonde and said a few choice words for the four men who had tried to rape her. "I hope they got what was coming to them."

Sasuke was sure they did. Itachi was dangerous last night and he didn't want to think about what had happened to them. "I'm glad your boyfriend got to you in time. I shudder to think what could have happened." One of the nurses said softly, gracing Sasuke with an appreciative smile.

"Mmmm. I'm a lucky girl." The blonde said, eyes dark with frustration at the assumption. Sasuke didn't correct her. It would have been too troublesome to explain who he really was to her. Besides after this, he and the girl would part ways and that would be that.

"A few deep bruises and a good knot in the back of your head. Other than that, you managed to escape the worst of it." Dr. Shizune said, jotting down something on her clipboard. "Here's a prescription." She tore it from her pad and handed it to Sasuke. "Make sure she takes all of it."

The girl left to get redressed and together, they left the hospital. "I'll take that." She grabbed the prescription from him and her eyes brightened. "Ohhh, look. Vicodin."

He grabbed it back. "It's a lose dosage. Don't get too happy about it."

The girl sighed and stopped in front of his car. "Look, I appreciate the trip to the doctors and all. You didn't have to, I told you you didn't have to." She said stepping back as the driver opened the door for her. "I'll pay you back for the trip. Somehow."

He slid in after her. "Don't."

She yawned. "My dad says to always repay my debts. You said it was my fault I got into this trouble." She murmured, rubbing her eyes.

Guilt hit him. "Not entirely your fault." He said, giving her a look. But she had cuddled to the door and was fast asleep. In the shadows of the car, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. He wondered how much sleep she got last night. His had been restless too that night so he could imagine how her sleep was. "Drive to the nearest pharmacy." He instructed his driver. He left her in the car for five minutes before returning. She was still asleep. After tucking the white paper bag with her prescription into his jacket pocket, he folded his arms and deciding to follow her suit.

XOXO

Itachi Uchiha waited for Sasuke's private car to come around. He had sent him off early in the morning to tend to the girl from last night but he expected him back already. When he called the driver, he was surprised by Sasuke's reason for his tardiness. He was curious too. The car silently pulled next to him as he waited next to his large office building in the better part of Leaf Capitol. The dark tinted window in the front passenger seat rolled down. He leaned in and saw the girl curled against her door and Sasuke on the other end of the seat, closest to him with his head down, arms folded.

"How long have they been asleep?" He asked the nameless driver, opening the door and slipping into the front seat.

"About an hour and a half. He told me to drive around."

"Take us to Garden of Lanterns. Its Sasuke's favorite place to eat." He looked over his shoulder. "They'll be hungry when they wake."

Their steady breathing from the back seat relaxed him. He didn't get much sleep last night. Sasuke was still awake when he came back home at four in the morning. He had to take care of those four personally, or he would have dropped Ino Yamanaka's belongings off himself. He couldn't help but be concerned. She had gone through a traumatizing experience and he wanted to check on her. The fact that Sasuke was willing to help out pleased him and he was grateful for it. Sasuke didn't like getting involved with strangers and their problems. Itachi was surprised that he even took her to the hospital. He knew it was a long shot.

Garden of Lanterns was named for its ambiance. It was a good place to eat and always lifted Sasuke's mood. He turned around and shook his little brother awake. Sasuke jumped in surprise. "Itachi?"

"Hungry?" He motioned to the restaurant through the window. Sasuke looked at Ino.

"How long have we been asleep?" He murmured, checking his hair and smoothing his expensive clothes of invisible wrinkles.

"About two hours." He unbuckled himself. Sasuke tried to shake Ino awake and she frowned. He shook her again and she began whimpering before she screamed and cowered against the door. His gut twisted when he saw her trembling fingers cover her head in protection.

"Hey! It's me!" Sasuke said, a bit of panic in his usually calm voice. The quivering blond jerked awake. Sasuke scooted closer peering into her face with a little troubled frown. "You're okay."

Her eyes were wide, clouded with lingering fear. After a little, Sasuke offered a little smile. "Are you hungry?"

Ino leaned forward and looking at the soft lighting of the restaurant sign. "What kind of food is served here?"

Itachi admired the way she quickly masked her feelings, but he worried for her too. She was such a slight thing to be under so much troubling thoughts. "Come on. You'll enjoy it." He told her in a soothing voice. The front host recognized them immediately and took them to a private dining room where they would receive first class service.

Ino looked awkward, walking beside them dressed in black jeans and a long-sleeved pale blue shirt. The ends of her long blonde hair fluttered in the breeze and she tucked her long bangs behind her ear in an attempt to groom herself. "Could have given me some time to dress properly for this place."

Itachi gave her a comforting smile. "You look fine." He assured her. She smiled a little at that but he knew she didn't feel fine. She still looked tired and he didn't like the bruise on her cheek or the dark circles under her eyes. He politely pulled out her chair for her and settled across with Sasuke at his side. He relaxed, wanting a calming energy around them.

"Sasuke took you to the hospital. Nothing to worry about right?" He asked, taking a sip of his cold water.

"I'll be fine." She sighed like she had said it a hundred times already.

Physically maybe. Itachi wanted to destroy those men again when he thought about it. He was so disgusted by them. "That's good. If there is anything you need you can always contact me or Sasuke. We'll help you anyway we can." He wrote both he and Sasuke's personal numbers on the back of a neat business card and slid it to her across the table.

She gave a little smile. "Thank you for the thought." Her tone was polite, but he doubted she would give them a call for anything. He wished she would reconsider. He felt responsible for her for some reason. Maybe it was because she was the same age as Sasuke. He was and would always be responsible for Sasuke. Out of all his family, it was Sasuke he cared for the most. He had dutiful relationship with his father and a congenial relationship with his mother. He tolerated the rest of his clan. But it was Sasuke who his concern and love went to. And to a minor extent, Shisui, his cousin.

They ordered and fell into small talk. He learned that her family owned a flower shop. Her Dad worked for the government, in the torture-interrogation unit. Her mom ran the shop. She went to a public school and had an interest in fashion design. Sasuke looked to be bored with the conversation, but Itachi knew better. He was listening.

When they ate, the conversation dwindled. Both she and Sasuke were hungry, just as he expected. He saw her begin to relax around them. Even Sasuke let his guard down and chatted about his own schooling. He went to an exclusive private school and just recently returned from some trip abroad in Demon Country. No doubt their father's idea. Demon Country was big in architectural design. He was always looking for new ideas to bring to his condos next to River Senji.

It was a lighter mood when they left to drop her off at her house. She gave them a smile and waved goodbye before disappearing into her modest house, out of sight. After a small silence, Itachi flipped down the visor and looked at Sasuke in the back. "Have a good time?"

He shrugged carelessly with a smirk. "She seems alright."

Alright. That was more than what he expected so he was surprised. "When I can't check up on her, can you do it for me then?"

Sasuke scowled. "Why are you so concerned about her? You're going way beyond what is necessary. I doubt she'll sue us."

Itachi smiled. "Sue us? Has father's seedy ideals of the less fortunate wormed their way into your brain?"

Sasuke flushed. "She said she'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about her so much."

Itachi flipped up the visor. "I shouldn't, but I do." He murmured. Was that a bad thing? Sasuke was like their father in his arrogance, not one to be concerned for others. He didn't want that for his little brother. Sasuke was always the one who tried his hardest to please their father and latched onto everything that he said or did to be acknowledged. To Fugaku Uchiha, perfection was expected from his sons and he groomed Itachi from birth to take over their expansive business with that idea in mind. And Itachi was perfect in his father's eyes. He was everything his father expected him to be. Something Sasuke quietly resented, but strived to become. Itachi didn't want that at all.

"If you don't have time, I'll look in time for time just to keep you at ease alright?" Sasuke said softly from the back. Itachi hid a triumphant smile behind his hand.

"Thank you Sasuke."

XOXO

That's where _they_ began. Itachi was a busy person, but Sasuke promised. His check-ups gradually increased and that promise to keep his brother happy turned into more than that. She was the first girl he tolerated. Part of it was because she didn't know who he was exactly. If she knew that the second heir to the prodigious and insanely rich and powerful Uchiha family, was taking some time out of his packed schedule to walk her home after school, he didn't know what she would do. But she never pried into his life and only asked question about his studies. She went to a public school, so he felt inclined to help her out with her school work since he benefited from a more superior education.

Today, they walked side by side, with her eating ice cream and he drinking an energy drink. She stopped in front of a bus bulletin board with fluttering advertising papers. He followed her gaze, lifting a brow at the ad she was quietly reading.

"Taijutsu?"

She looked offended at his scoffing tone. "So? Considering what happened, getting some combat skills is a good idea." She smirked. He was afraid he had taught her that. Then her pale blue eyes narrowed. "What? You don't think I can do it?" She accused him, insulted poking out her pink full bottom lip in a pout.

He lifted a brow. "I didn't say that did I? Why are you so defensive? Do you think _you_ can do it?" He shot back.

She ripped the flyer from the board. "We'll see if I can or can't won't we?" She said snootily and spun on her heel making her long blonde ponytail flutter in the warm sunlight. "I'm going home."

He watched her go with irritation clearly on his face. She was always looking for a fight these days. It took some time in the beginning to adjust to her mood swings. She was a bright and bubbly person, but she was also cocky and competitive. Her confidence almost rivaled his so they got along.

The next day, when he met her after school he took her in another direction. "Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously as they left a group of gawking girls by the front gates. He noticed that more and more girls lingered after school these days and the blonde told him that it was because of him. They wanted to catch sight of him when he came to pick her up. She bragged and said that her popularity had doubled since.

"You said you wanted to learn Taijutsu. I know a dojo where we can go."

Her face brightened and her blue eyes sparkled. "Really? You don't think is silly for me to do this?" She jumped in front of him and began walking backwards with her hands behind her back.

He rolled his eyes. "I never said it was silly. You put words in my mouth all the time."

She squealed annoyingly loud and was practically skipping besides him, her sunshine yellow hair bouncing down her back. The skirt to her school uniform seemed unnecessarily short and he was passing out glares for the men and boys alike who were eying her and all her bounciness. Did she always need to make a spectacle of herself? He had a reputation to uphold here and she was trotting along like a sugar crazed child, giggling to herself in her happy little world. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at her brainless delight.

The dojo was a small place that had too much green paint. Their mascot was a giant turtle. There was a large statue of one just outside the heavy diamond cut metal doors. He grabbed her hand when she hesitated outside.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around the large arena as he pulled her behind him. It smelled like pine and mint floor cleaner and the girl wrinkled her nose.

"Where did you find this place?" She whispered to him, sticking close to him like a static dryer sheet. Her brown school bag bumped against his leg and her fingers dug into his arm as she leaned in. He could smell her soft floral scent and absently wondered if it was perfume or her natural smell.

"Itachi told me about it." He muttered back, looking down the darkened hallways that lined the outside of the arena.

"He didn't say anything to me about it when we talked on the phone last night." She murmured following his line of sight.

He was extremely annoyed at her comment. He was aware how much those two talked on the phone at ungodly hours. Itachi always had one of his soft smiles on his face after he hung up. He asked her why she always called his older brother and she just rolled her eyes. "I like to talk to him. He's never too busy to talk to me unlike _some_ people. And he never hangs up on me."

That only happened once…okay three times. But she knew he went to bed at eleven and still she called! And it's not like she said anything that he didn't hear before. Itachi probably wanted Sasuke to surprise her so that's why he didn't tell her about the dojo. He didn't know why heat suddenly rushed to his cheeks.

Then suddenly a smoke bomb went off. Sasuke pushed her behind him, on edge. "Dynamic entry!" Two voices called out from the expanding smoke, their twin poses, dark against the lime green painted walls of the dojo. "Yosh! Lee! We have new students!" The taller shadow crowed.

Sasuke lowered his arm of protection and the girl stood beside him, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes Guy-Sensei!" The shorter one crowed back. "We will demonstrate our youthful skills. Are you prepared for the most amazing experience in your life my new youthful comrades?"

Sasuke and Ino shared a look. "Are you sure this is the right place? Itachi wouldn't play a joke on us would he?" She whispered to him fervently.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't think he has a joking side." He sounded unsure himself. The smoke cleared and they stared at the whitest and more dazzling smiles they ever seen. It was appalling.

"Are they wearing green leotards?" Ino screeched, looking horrified at the skin tight suits. They had shiny black hair, cut in identical bowl-styles and the younger had massively thick eyebrows and bug eyes.

"Welcome youthful referrals to my fabulous and ever stylish dojo!" The elder strutted to them with his voltage-white smile. "I am Guy, but you," He hooked his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close in some kind of forced-man-hug. "Must call me Guy-sensei! Lee!" Sasuke winced at the loud bellow, and managed to get free. He was afraid he would never get the smell of Guy's strong cologne off of him. "Get them their uniforms!"

Ino fainted when Lee proudly produced the horrid green leotards.

XOXO

It took all her girly tricks to persuade Guy-sensei to let her and Sasuke wear their own clothes. She would never live down the shame if she allowed that nylon knit leotard touch her person. It had been three months since she and Sasuke started regularly attending the dojo. The first couple of days were hard. They were nice guys, but very passionate about their taijutsu lessons. She was still getting used to listening to their inane spouting's of 'youth'.

Itachi warmly chuckled at her impression of Lee with a hearty "Yosh!"

"Guy has always been like that. Ever since I've known him." He mused from across the table in the small coffee shop they usually met in. "But I would never send you or Sasuke to him if I didn't think you couldn't handle it. He's a good teacher."

Ino happily sipped her dreamy caramel and cream frappachino with a low hum in her throat. "A couple of his regular students have joined in. One of them is Neji Huyga! THE Neji Hyuga from the insanely rich and powerful Hyuga Clan! His uncle practically owns East Fire country!" She was dazzled by it. "He's sooo cute too!" She gushed. "But he's like Sasuke. Cool and arrogant. He and Lee have this crazy rivalry thing going on. And the girl Tenten, she's fun to hang around with. I'm glad I get to practice with her. Neji, Lee and Sasuke don't even attempt to go easy on me." She grumbled.

Itachi's brow creased in concern. "Are they giving you a hard time? Want me to go down there and set them straight?"

Ino giggled. "No. I have my ways in dealing with them." Her eyes flashed. "You should see some of the clothes I wear to…distract them." So what if she was smug about it? Guys flexed their muscles, she flexed her womanly wiles. Her suggestive tone made Itachi blush a little. It was so adorable when he did that because he looked a lot like Sasuke when he blushed. She liked making Sasuke blush and almost got one out of Neji when they were doing some impromptu judo. Sasuke had been angry about that and he and Neji went all out when Guy-sensei instructed them to spar. If she didn't know any better, she could have swore that Sasuke was jealous. But, luckily, she knew better. Sasuke would call her an annoying pain the ass. Nothing but friendship was established firmly between them, even then, it was a strange kind of friendship. Sometimes she felt he tolerated her because if Itachi.

A cool finger pressed against her forehead. "What's with the scowl?" Itachi asked, raising a brow. "You get wrinkles if you scowl like that." He teased, knowing all about how serious she took her vanity.

"It's nothing." Itachi looked like he wanted to nose into her business, but her phone rang and she tossed him an apologetic smile before sliding it open. "Hi mom."

"Ino! Where are you? Sakura is here waiting for you."

Ino frowned. "Why didn't she call?"

"Oh I don't know. I told her you were out with a friend, but she said she would wait. Come home soon hun. Love you bye."

Sakura was a childhood friend. They met in grade school, but then Sakura's family moved when her mom got married. They occasionally got together when her mom had to do something in bustling Leaf Capitol. They talked time to time, but were never as close as they once were.

"Do you have to go then?" Itachi asked when she shoved her phone back into her shoulder bag.

"My friend is in town for a few days. I'm sorry we have to cut our time short." She apologized, hating to the idea of just leaving. They always met on Sunday evenings for their coffee dates. It was special for her since she liked spending time in his company.

"You don't get to see her often?" He asked, taking her finished drink and throwing it in the trash for her. She linked arms loving the feel of his warmth through his thing long sleeved shirt of dark maroon. Today, he was dressed casually in black slacks and dark brown dressy lace ups. His hair was tied in its usual ponytail at his nape.

"She moved to Nanako Spring when we were in the fifth grade. Before that, we were the best of pals." She explained. "Her mom can be a real bitch. She treated her like a porcelain doll when we were growing up."

Itachi escorted her to his car, opening the door like a gentleman. Sasuke never does this, Ino thought. He just grunts a cool 'get in we're late'. "A protective mother?"

Ino frowned. "More like oppressive. Sakura will always look at the world with innocent eyes."

Itachi hummed low in his throat. "It's nice to stay in contact with old friends." He said and drove her back to her house in his sleek black sports car.

"Thanks Itachi. I'll make it up to you." She waved until he was out of sight. As soon as she turned to her house, the door flew open and a pink haired girl came careening into her arms.

"Ino! I missed you so much! How have you been?" She asked excitedly, her pretty jade eyes sparking with pleasure and delight. She was dressed the way her mother groomed her since birth. Demurely. So sweet Ino's teeth ached looking at her. It wasn't to say she wasn't fashionable, because Sami Haruno always dressed her only child in the best. Sakura looked like a church school girl. Long, but tailored dress of creamy off white. Lace and silk with matching pink ballerina slippers. Her pink hair was glossy and long with a ribbon in it. Yes, one look at Sakura Haruno and you saw the world as she did. Full of love and sunshine. She was protected and innocent to the evils of the world thanks to her overprotective mother.

Ino's mom, Yumi Yamanaka had tea and cookies waiting for them. She brightly greeted Ino with her warm loving way, a hard hug and kiss to her head. Ino always melted when she did that. She and her mom were close. All three of them fell into excited chatter with Sakura filling Ino in about how she was doing, and Ino doing the same. They always did that, she and Sakura. They always fell back into their old ways when they were still best friends. It was dark when Sakura's mom can and picked her up.

Sami Haruno's green eyes were a darker shade than Sakura's with light strawberry blonde hair pulled into an elegant knot and a black skirt suit that was perfectly tailored to fit her tall, curvy figure. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was a handsome woman in her own way. She graced Ino and her mom with one of her fake smiles (for Sakura's benefit) before whisking her daughter away. Sakura said she would call her tomorrow.

"I never liked that woman. She always seems like she's got something up her butt." Ino's blonde haired mom muttered when she closed the door. Ino giggled loudly.

"Mom!"

Yumi shrugged her expressive purple-blue eyes glittering with amusement. "What?"

Ino just giggled some more. "Need help with dinner?"

XOXO

When Sasuke wasn't walking Ino home, or going with her to taijutsu class or running errands for his brother or father, he hung out with his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He and Naruto went to the same school. Naruto's father was a rising star in the political world and his mom was a well know actress. Naruto was loud and obnoxious and made friends easily. He told Sasuke when he got out of High School, he was going to Kirin Arts school to become an actor, just like his mother. He starred in some seasoned teen dramas already, so he was pretty well known to the public. He was dating the heir to Byakugan Electronics, Hinata Hyuga.

She was a quiet girl who still blushed foolishly every time the blonde idiot grinned at her or kissed her on the cheek. Sasuke wasn't sure she would ever grow out of that. The Hyuga Clan rivaled the Uchiha Clan in power and wealth. They had their hands in just as many cookie jars as the Uchiha. His father called them worthy adversaries.

They met in a private pool hall in Leaf. He had Kiba Izunaka with him (heir to Red Bran, a major dog supply and food company). Sasuke tolerated Kiba and considered him an acceptable acquaintance. He had roguish good looks and messy brown hair. Red clan marks in the shape of fangs ran down both his cheeks and he dressed in leather a lot.

"Hey Sasuke! Where have you been these days?" Naruto asked loudly, straightening and leaning against his pool stick when he saw him enter. Some blue chalk from its tip brushed his cheek. His blonde hair was styled in a carless spiked tousle and his blue eyes reminded him of another loud blonde. "Not a call or nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I never call you."

The blonde frowned, his blue eyes sparking with his good nature. "I know! It's the thought that counts! What? Too busy in Demon Country to send a text even? A'yo'?"

He shrugged out of his sports jacket of coal gray and tossed it over a bar stool and unbuttoned his cuffs. "Yes, I was busy."

Naruto frowned. "Ass." He mumbled. Kiba, left them to sweet talk some girls that entered, giving both of them a hungry wolfish smile.

"I'll bust. It's been a while since I kicked your ass in pool." Sasuke said, grabbing his stick and leaning over the table.

Truthfully, he and Naruto were equals in pool. Sasuke enjoyed playing with him because it gave him a challenge.

"Hey Sasuke, does Itachi have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked out of the blue when they finished their third game.

He stopped racking the balls and glanced up at Naruto's innocent expression. "What? No." He said with a scowl. "Why?"

Naruto grinned. "I just see him around sometimes with a perky blonde. I swear I even saw him smile once. I've never seen Itachi smile before so it kinda freaked me out! So who is she? Do you know her? She looks cute enough."

Sasuke sighed. "She's just a…friend as far as I know." He felt the swell of bitterness rise in him. If Naruto has seen them together, then who else has? Were there rumors going around that Itachi and Ino were dating? The thought left him most displeased. "We met her a few months ago." He didn't entertain the idea of describing just _how_ they met.

Naruto raised a brow. "Oh? So you hang out with her too? What school does she go to?"

Sasuke began to rack the balls again. "Why do you care?"

Naruto took a drink of his bottled water. "I care if you care. How come you won't tell me about her? Ashamed or something?"

Sasuke's temper flared. "I'm not ashamed of her! She's annoying and loud and totally…"

Naruto's chuckled cut him off. "Wow. I got a rise out of you huh? So that look in your eyes was jealously."

Sasuke flushed. "I'm not jealous of Itachi. Who he hangs around with is his own business."

"But you don't like it." Naruto pressed. "It took a few months huh?"

Sasuke felt uncomfortable with the way Naruto was looking at him. "A few months for what?"

He grinned. "For you to realize that you're beginning to like her."

XOXO

Shisui Uchiha watched his favorite cousin settle in his plush seat, unbuttoning his jet black jacket at the waist to get more comfortable. They were seated in a private box in Ryoshi Theater, waiting for the opera to begin. He didn't really care for this kind of thing, but if it was Itachi who asked him, he always agreed.

A cute server girl dressed in a tight black cocktail dress asked if they wanted anything to drink and Shisui flashed a disarming smile that made her blush bright pink before he ordered.

"Water please." Itachi didn't even look up from his phone, texting someone with nimble fingers. Shisui watched him from the corner of his eye in interest. Whoever Itachi was texting was making his usually stoic cousin smile and that increased Shisui's curiosity. He had heard that there was a girl that Itachi was often seen with. She was seen with Sasuke too.

Perhaps there is a love triangle developing? Shusui thought with a grin, his imagination running wild with the thought. And Itachi and Sasuke would fight and make her choose, but she wouldn't be able to because she was in love with both. She would become heartbroken by the pain she was causing to both of them and in the middle of the night, she would disappear from their lives in the hope that without her there the brothers would be reconciled and eventually….fall in love with someone else…._Ahhh I'm such a romantic_.

"What are you smiling about?" Itachi's voice cut into his daydreaming.

Suisui let his teeth show with a grin. "You and the girl you're texting." He leaned into his cousin. "Tell me, what she's like. Is she hot? Are you falling in looove?"

Itachi chuckled and pocketed his phone. "She's a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

Shisui raised a brow. "Yeah right. She must be something if you're answering her texts back quickly. Come one Itachi…spill!"

Itachi had a secretive smirk on his lips. "She's…interesting. Bright and warm, innocent and cocky. She's the only one I see that gets Sasuke so worked up without even trying."

Shisui grasped eagerly on that bit of gossip. "So Sasuke likes her huh?"

Itachi's phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket without losing his smile. "He does, but you know Sasuke. He'll deny it until he's blue in the face."

Shisui chuckled. "Very true." He peered down at Itachi's phone's glowing screen and saw that the mystery girl he was texting had inserted a lot of different emotioncoms in her text that said "Enjoy your show and tell me all about it tomorrow."

"So you approve of her then?" Shisui lowered his voice when the lights began to dim. The cocktail waitress came with their drinks and he slipped a nice tip into her warm hands. Along with his number.

Itachi's smile softened as the light from his phone died down. "Of course I do."

Shisui gazed wordlessly at his cousin. _Maybe I'm not too far off with that love triangle thing_. Itachi was just like Sasuke…he's denying his attraction to the unknown girl as well. Itachi had a few love interests in his life before, but never got emotionally attached to them. None of them ever made him smile like that before. None of them ever made Itachi text back! Oh, he had to meet this girl to see what all the fuss was about…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, I appreciate and cherish each and every one. I usually reply to signed reviews, answer questions and what not without giving too much away. Kisses readers! :MUH:

Chapter 2

_Somebody ran away saying 'fast as I can'…_

Sakura Haruno hated her school and hated her so called 'friends'. She missed going to her old school and wished she went to Tobirama High School with her only true friend, Ino Yamanaka. But when her mom married into a newly established wealthy family, she yanked her out of her old school and placed her here. In this boring high school with kids who thought the world revolved around them. So what if their Mommies and Daddies bought them a new car for their birthdays? Or they were able to get into the local clubs free of charge by dropping their family names? Really, they were nothing compared to those who attended Leaf Academy. They were the best of the best. Students there hailed from the most elite and wealthiest families. Her mom wanted her to go there. She didn't want to, but she was rather helpless against her mother. She always felt guilty if she even thought of disobeying her, or telling her that she rather go to Tobirama High.

Her visit with Ino left her feeling depressed and homesick. The house she was living in now was nice and big (compared to the apartment they used to live in). Her Stepfather was from a well known family, but he was Fifth Son. His four older brothers had families and children of their own so there was no way he could inherit the cosmetic company. He was shuffled off to management in one of the department stores owned by the one of those Elite families, Bakugan Empire. Her mother always tried to get in good with her in-laws but to them, she was only Fifth Wife, of Fifth Son. Her Step-grandparents were always kind to her, something Sakura loved. When she would visit for their monthly family get togethers, they always had a present for her. But they also had presents for their other 'natural' grandchildren as well. Some of her step-cousins were mean and often tried to exclude her from their cousin-get-togethers. But the rest were nice, particularly the step-cousin closest to her, Sai.

Sai was a quiet young man who liked being alone. She would watch secretly as he managed to sneak away from the rest of the cousins, clutching an ink stained satchel against his chest. She followed him one time and found him sitting against a blossoming apple tree in the vast emerald back yard of Haruno Manor with a fierce look of concentration on his face. His short dark hair was falling beautifully into his pale face and his lips were pursed neatly. Sakura's hear would beat a little faster every time she saw him. He was so very handsome. When he saw her, his dark eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She awkwardly asked him if she could join him in getting away from all the family chatter. Even though her mom had been married to Kizashi Haruno for over six years, she never really felt like she belonged in his family. Even after he adopted her and made it official, a part of her was sad as well. She knew her mom well. She was ambitious and manipulative and her marriage was just a stepping stone for her to enter the world of the Elite. So she felt guilty about it, about calling him "daddy" when he was so blind to her mother's carefully pulled strings of manipulation. She felt like she was lying to his whole family and Sakura Haruno didn't like to lie to anyone. She confronted her once on it and her mom looked at her like she had betrayed her.

"You think I don't love him? That I only married him for his money? I'm doing everything in my power to lift his status so his family won't look down on us anymore! So what if he's Fifth Son? He's worthy of their recognition so don't you ever think that about me again!"

She didn't say anything more after that and did everything her mother wanted her to do out of guilt. She warned her to not associate with Sai, but she always had a minor spark of rebellion deep inside and ignored that rule. She liked Sai and was interested in what made him different than the other cousins.

Sai agreed and she settled next to him, keeping a polite distance when she asked what he was drawing. He showed her his sketch pad. She looked over it in admiration, wondering how he came to inherit such a talent. Later, she would find out that he was a bastard child. His father, Second Son had met his mother in Earth Country at a Starving-Artist Conference. Like the First Son and the Third Son, he was a victim of an arranged marriage (something her mother told her to be prepared for).

Marriages in the Elite world were not love matches, but rather business arrangements and treated as such. Sai told her that when his mother gave birth to him, his father and his wife were there. He was the son he had been waiting for. Second Son's wife had two daughters, but in Fire Country there was a strong son preference. Not even an hour old and he was whisked away and brought to Fire Country to be raised as Second Son's heir. She asked him what happed to his mother, and Sai looked away, lost in such sad thoughts.

"My father said he bought a Gallery for her in exchange for me."

A pang of sorrow hotly hit her at his wistful expression. "Have you ever met her?"

Sai gave a little smile and shook his head. "My father and mother said she can't have anything to do with me. It was part of the contract in exchange for the Gallery." He shrugged. "That's what they said anyways but…"

"But?" Sakura pressed gently.

He looked at her with soulful eyes. "One day I'll go and find her and ask her myself."

After that, Sakura wondered how many of her step-cousins were like Sai. A product of the Brothers and their mistresses. It was a side of the wealthy that she never really thought about. If she married, would her husband have a mistress too? Would she need to raise his offspring if he acknowledged them? Her mom would say that it was the price a woman had to pay to be married to money. Sakura's heart felt heavy. She wanted to be married to someone who loved her and would never cheat on her. She didn't want to raise his children from other women. Just looking at them would be a reminder that she hadn't been enough.

She looked at Sai and saw that his mother kept him at a distance. His older sisters didn't really talk to him. Only his father really acknowledged him and accepted him for who he was. She wondered if Second Son really cared for Sai's mother. Maybe he loved her more than anyone at one point and his acknowledgment of Sai was the only thing he had left of her.

XOXO

Every time she and her family had to go to Leaf to meet at the Haruno Estate her mom was usually busy with other things. She was planning to start a new skin cosmetic line that specialized in creams, soaps, body lotions and things like that. She wanted to go the All Natural route since it was the 'in' thing right now. So while she was meeting with her chemists and sales reps, she had some free time. Her Step-Dad would slip her some money and tell her not to be long. She would always visit Ino first. After, when her mother came and whisked her away she found some free time again the next day.

She went shopping alone, browsed some shoe shops and small boutiques until her arms filled with bags. She was mindlessly walking along and taking in the sights if Leaf when someone rudely bumped her and sent her bags flying. She closed her eyes and waited for the sting of her fall, but instead someone caught her in warm, strong arms.

She opened her eyes and stared into dark ebony ones. She let out a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a squeal. SO embarrassing! He cocked a brow and set her on her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, bending over and picking up her things that scattered on the ground. He was dressed in expensive looking dark wash jeans and a black shirt that had a few buttons down the front, just below the throat. His hair was black, short in the back and long in the front. He was…so yummy! Yummy like Sai.

"Ah—yes!" She exclaimed, wincing mentally at the screech in her voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going I guess…"

He handed her the bags he gathered. He was about to say something but his phone beeped and he glanced down at it. He cursed and offered a little smile. "Be careful." He said before dashing away while he fervently dialed a number. "I'm on my way right now!" He exclaimed, hailing a cab and climbing in.

She watched him disappear down the street and Sakura's heartbeat stopped thumping wildly in her chest. It took a few moments before the loud bustling sounds of the capitol brought her back down to earth. Her bags felt heavy now and she managed to hail a cab. When she got home her mom was on the phone and her Step-Dad was in office, going through some papers.

"I'm home." She called out, stepping out of her green and white speckled flats. Her mom gave her a little smile but returned to her phone call, yelling about shipping dates and whatnot. Sakura trudged to the second story of their town house and threw all her bags on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about that guy…that dreamy guy who saved her from falling face first in the dirty sidewalks of Leaf. She wished she knew his name, she wished she could run into him again. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She wished that they didn't have to leave in the morning!

XOXO

Sasuke…was acting weird. Ino stared unabashed at him while he walked beside her, his whole expression more stoic and blank as ever. But his hands were shoved in the pockets of his expensive light blue jeans and his shoulders were a little rounded. She stopped at a crosswalk when the light turned but Sasuke didn't stop. She squealed and yanked his arm back hard making him stumble in surprise.

"Sasuke! Watch where you're going!" She scolded, pressing hand to her chest to calm her hammering heart. "What is up with you?"

He looked irritated and looked up and down the road. "Nothing. I'm just…tired."

Tired? He didn't look tired at all. Maybe he was tired of walking her home to school. Or tired of them hanging out. The thought stung her bad. "Then go home. I can walk home myself." She said angrily, and stomped off the curb, across the crosswalk. "Carless idiot." She muttered, wondering why her eyes were starting to water. She threw back her head to toss her hair from her face and to stop herself from really tearing up. He didn't follow her.

She quickened her steps. Maybe she was right about him growing tired of her. The past few days he was growing more and more distant from her and was snippier than usual. She got used to his sarcastic humor awhile ago, now he was just being mean.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach her house. The two story town house model was white with hanging plant boxes in the downstairs windows. The white picket fence braced her mother's gorgeous prized rose bushes and the front yard was lush with emerald grass. Her keys jingled against the door. As soon as she entered, she knew she was alone. Her mom usually had the TV on when she was home (even though she wasn't watching it) and her Dad was on graveyard shift so he would be coming home late.

She grabbed some bottled water from the fridge and read the neat little post-it note her mother left telling her she went to Main Crossroads for some groceries. She left upstairs to her room and slipped out of her school uniform. She looked at her brown school bag lying on her bed and stuck out her tongue in distaste. Homework sucked and Sasuke wasn't here to help her with it. She looked at her bottled water on her nightstand. Main Crossroads huh? She hadn't been to that jumble of a shopping district in a long time. Maybe she would go and surprise her mom and then they could do something together? The spa was always nice and she was in need of a new color for her nail she thought, looking at the pink sparkling tips.

She grabbed her purse after dressing simply in shorts and purple shirt that hung off of one shoulder. As soon as she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Going somewhere? Why did you stomp away like a spoiled child?"

Ino scowled and pushed him back off the porch to lock her door. "I don't want to hang around you if you're in a bad mood." She huffed, walking the short distance to the side walk to escape the neighborhood and get to the bus stop. "You said you're tired so go home and sleep so you can be nicer." She waved absently at him to shoo him away. She heard him sigh behind her.

"I'm not in a bad mood." He muttered, catching up with her.

Ino 'hurmed'. "Yeah right. These past few days you've been acting more jerkish than usual. I get that you're not a very happy person, but your emo mode is so tiresome."

"Emo mode? I've just—"

She groaned out loud, completely cutting him off. "See there you go again, yelling at me like I'm not right here besides you!" She reached the main street, by a newsstand and walked to the crowded bus stop. He caught her arm to stop her.

She pouted and looked up at him through her lashes. He looked uncharacteristically nervous and he tightened his hold on his arm. "I'm…sorry." That completely took her off guard. Sasuke never apologized before. She didn't even imagine that phrase was in his vocabulary. "I'm really not in a bad mood it's just…" She spotted the bus rumbling up the hill, but Sasuke yanked her back to him when she went to move. "I'm talking to you!"

"It's just what?" Ino snapped, trying to get herself free of his fingers. "Sasuke let go right now!" She demanded.

His brows furrowed. "No." Ino blinked up in surprise. "I need to talk with you and I can't do that if you keep trying to get away from me!"

She sighed and stopped fighting him when she saw the bus roar away. "It had better be good then! You just made me miss the bus—mlf!"

The sudden pressure of his lips on hers made the scathing words on her tongue dissolve. His warm hands were on her cheeks, holding her head in place. She gripped his shirt senselessly, to stop her jelly legs from giving out on her. Shock still permeated her mind, it wasn't until he maneuvered her against wall of the bus stop that her blood began to pump again and she began to think in more rational terms. Like he tasted really yummy and warm, and that she was kissing him back with as much vigor as he was putting into this unexpected surprise.

Someone whistled a cat-call and that rude noise almost broke the spell they were under. He pulled back from her, his dark eyes fluttering open and boring into hers. They were breathing hard, and her lips throbbed in a thrilling way. "You get it now?" He asked her in a husky, shaky voice.

"Yes." She whispered back, heady with delight and desire.

His lips quirked. "Good." He said, sounding too pleased before he leaned back down and kissed her again.

XOXO

Itachi was passing by when he saw. Their father had instructed him to pick up Sasuke and bring him to the office. He had a good idea on where to find his little brother. Every other day, Sasuke would be at Ino's helping her with her homework. Sasuke thought of it as some kind of charity work on her behalf. At least, that's what he told Itachi, but Big Brother knew better. He saw the path those two were headed too and his suspicions were justified when he saw them kissing on a public street.

He lowered his sunglasses and looked on with unhidden softness in his expression. When they broke apart finally, he saw the warm glow of a blush on both their cheeks. Those little hesitant smiles they gave one another was just too cute. His little brother finally landed his first girlfriend.

Like Itachi, Sasuke often avoided being involved with the opposite sex due to their family influence. There were too many shady women to have a real relationship with and in their world, arrange marriages were the norm. Sasuke was the younger son, so most of the pressure was off of him. But Itachi…he was eldest son and was expected to marry whomever his father decided was a good match for the Uchiha Empire. He had come to terms with that expectation long ago. If Sasuke was happy and spared that kind of fate, Itachi would forever be willing to accept his duty as eldest son. Still there were times when he wondered what things would have been like if he didn't have to sacrifice his hopes on a love match marriage.

His parents had been arranged to marry but Itachi knew there was no real love between them. Just duty to their families and their sons. That's what held them together. That and the critical public eye. People like his parents didn't divorce no matter how unhappy they were. It was the price they had to pay for fame and fortune. That's why his mother didn't blink an eye when she found out that his father had a string of mistresses at the very start of their marriage. That's why his father tolerated his mother's only lover, a childhood boyfriend that Itachi met twice on occasion named Gino Tomoru.

"Pull up alongside here." He instructed his driver/assistant, Kisame Hoshigaki. He pulled his cell phone from the breast pocket of his expensive tailored suite and dialed Sasuke's phone. From here, he saw Sasuke look down at the number with a frown. Ino looked down too and her face brightened even more before she took Sasuke's cell and tapped the screen to answer.

"Hey Itachi!" She cheerily said, ducking under Sasuke's arm to get away when Sasuke demanded her to give it back.

"Ino, how are you?" He smiled over the phone, watching her dodge and twirl from Sasuke as he attempted to get his property back.

"Good! Are we still on for Sunday?" Sasuke scowled at that and huffed before stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Always. May I speak with Sasuke?"

She giggled. "Sure. I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright." And she handed Sasuke his phone back. He snatched it roughly from her hands with a peeved little glare at her innocent expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm down the street. Father wants a meeting." He saw Sasuke look down the sidewalk, spotting the sleek black car.

"What for?" He asked, annoyed.

Itachi sighed. "Who knows? Please hurry." And he hung up. Ino spotted him and waved and he smiled back through the window. She was so bright and bubbly. A good match to balance out Sasuke's arrogance and short temper.

Since Sasuke knew he was watching now, he brushed a kiss on Ino's cheek and murmured something to her before joining him in the back seat.

"Hino Dining please Kisame." The car pulled away and Itachi leaned back in his seat, stretching his legs. "So…"

Sasuke smirked and cocked a brow. "So…"

Itachi copied him, smirking. "About time you finally made a move. I was getting worried that you were going to chicken out all together."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not totally hopeless, contrary to what you may think."

Itachi raised a brow. "Were you nervous?"

Sasuke flushed a little and cleared his throat. "Yes, I thought she could hear how hard my heart pounded." He admitted softly.

Itachi gave his brother a long look. He was happy, and for that Itachi was happy. "I'm glad for you. I like Ino."

"You wouldn't be having standing Sunday dates with her if you didn't." He almost snapped. Ah, him and his mood swings, Itachi thought fondly. Itachi raised a brow.

"Careful Sasuke. You sounded a little jealous right now." He lightly teased. Sasuke's mouth tightened ever so slightly. "Don't be." Itachi soothed.

"Will you stop?" He asked, looking across the seat at him.

Itachi's brow arched again. "Meeting with her? Probably not. Really Sasuke, it's only been what? An hour since she became your girlfriend and you're already acting like this? Don't you trust us?"

Sasuke flushed guiltily and tore his gaze from him to look out the window. "I trust you." He murmured grudgingly. Itachi couldn't help the small twinge of envy that came when he thought about this new relationship, but Sasuke was his beloved little brother. He would never do anything to cause them any trouble, but he wasn't going to give up spending time with Ino either.

XOXO

Two weeks after she and Sasuke started dating she started noticing how possessive he was becoming. When they walked together, he always had to be touching her somewhere. When admirers walked by and stared at her, he always slipped his hand into hers and pulled her close. It was cute at first, thinking Sasuke was just doing that because he wanted her all to himself. She didn't mind it really, but after a while she was beginning to think that he had some trust issues with her. And that hurt her feelings. It made her angry too. Like the time he asked her to stop sparring with Neji and Lee when they went to taijutsu class. And to wear more 'suitable' clothes when they went to practice.

"No, I don't think I will." She told him earning a heated glare. "Loose clothes get in my way and I can't move right. And I can't always spar with you and Tenten. I need variety and Lee and Neji give me that."

Sasuke sighed loudly. "Guy needs to obtain more students."

Ino hung on his arm and looked up at him through her lashes. "What if I ask some friends of mine to join? You can ask some of yours too. It'll be more fun with more people."

He seemed to think it was a good idea. "How many other friends do you have?"

Ino frowned. "We'll I have these two I grew up with. They're my best friends. Our Dads knew each other since they were kids and they never lost touch."

"So your families are close?"

Ino nodded with a 'umhum'. "One of them is out of the county right now, interning in Wind Country. Me and Choji are supposed to meet him in the airport the day after tomorrow."

Sasuke slowed his steps. "This Choji, he's a guy?" He asked suspiciously.

Ino just mentally rolled her eyes. Here we go again. "Yes, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi are guys."

"Don't you have _girl_friends?"

Again, Ino sighed in exasperation. "Of course I do, but Choji and Shikamaru are my best friends. You might as well get to know them. They'll always be a part of my life." Sasuke 'tched' and tightened his hold on her hand. "What about you? Do you have a best friend?"

His lips quirked. "Yeah. He's a complete idiot, but it's tolerable. His name is Naruto."

Ino's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her track. "Naruto? As in _Naruto Uzumaki_? That Naruto?"

Sasuke smiled down at her and lifted a brow. "Yeah, do you know him?"

She squealed and jumped up and down. "Of course I know him! He's the hottest teen actor I've ever seen. I loved him in that drama, "Love Me, Kiss Me". I dragged Shikamaru and Choji to go see his latest movie premier! His mom is sooooo pretty too! Do you know her? I can't believe you know him!"

Sasuke looked amused. "Should have known you would be one of his squealing fangirls. He has a girlfriend you know!"

Her eyes widened. "He does? Who is it? Do I know her? Is it that actress in that one drama "Flower Rock Stars"? They looked like they had some chemistry on screen." Oh she loved the latest gossip on Naruto Uzumaki!

"No, she's not an actress. Matter of fact, she's Neji Hyuga's cousin."

Hyuga, Hyuga….gasp! "_Hinata Hyuga_? Heiress to Hyuga Electronics?" She all but screeched up at him in disbelief. Oh my gods, Sasuke's friends were all so rich and famous! And she, Ino Yamanaka was his girlfriend! This was all so overwhelming. "Serious? Are you going to ask them to come to taijutsu practice then? I would love you forever if I could meet them!" She begged, tugging on his arm. "Sasuke pretty please?"

He sighed dramatically. "We'll see." But she knew he would probably do it. Who could really resist her super duper pout and tempting batting of her eye lashes? Sasuke could sometimes because he was the ultimate ice king, but she had her ways of thawing him.

They entered the Taijutsu Academy and went their separate ways to change into their workout clothes. She took great pleasure in dressing in a white tank top and dark blue shorts that she rolled down a bit. Tenten was exiting the bathroom with her duffle bag in long workout pants and a sports bra. Her rich chestnut colored hair was pulled from her buns and up into a ponytail. She learned that Tenten was into sports and photography. She loved surfing and rock climbing and loved traveling all over the world to take pictures and meet new people. Her parents were into event planning and made a thriving business out of it. Tenten said that they were inching their way into the advertising business.

"Hey girly." She greeted happily, opening her locker and stuffing her bag inside. "Is Sasuke here with you?"

Ino smiled and nodded. "Of course. Like he'll let me be here alone when Neji and Lee are here." She muttered the last pat a bit darkly. She sat down next to the older teen and began pulling off her shoes and socks. "But Tenten, is there something going on with you and Neji?"

Her pretty russet eyes widened in shock. "What? Of course not!" She said with a little laugh. "Neji…he's hot but he's…not really my type. He's too uptight and logical. We knew each other since we were like ten and I used to idolize him but after a while, I realized how rigid that guy is!"

They laughed together. "Okay, but what about Lee? Anything…interesting about him?" She teased. Tenten grinned.

"He has a lot of energy…don't you help but wonder?" Tenten leaned in and raised a brow.

Ino gasped. "What! No!" She couldn't get over that green jumpsuit he wore! He was a walking fashion crisis.

Tenten nudged her with a finger. "Imagine him without his clothes on and block out his haircut. You'll see just how cut his body is." She said mischievously and they left to the mats. To her surprise, Ino was actually doing just what Tenten suggested. She blocked out that bowl haircut and caterpillar eyebrows and ignored the puke green leotard. He was standing proudly in the middle of Sasuke and Neji. Her eyes wandered between the three and a gasp caught in her throat.

"See? Too bad you have a boyfriend." Tenten's voice whispered to her ear. The broad shoulders, the slim waist, the contour of lines over his body…She wondered what he looked like under that horrid garment. He was even a bit taller than Sasuke if she really looked at him.

"Greeting my lovely youthful students!" Guy's crow broke her from her thoughts on Lee's chiseled frame. Lee obediently took the head spot in front of their sensei and the rest followed. She stood next to Sasuke and Neji and Tenten fell beside Lee in the front.

Guy was standing proudly in front of them, his legs apart with both hands on his waist. His smiled was blinding as always. "Today we have a special guest visiting from a rival dojo! My eternal rival! Kakashi Hatake!" He and Lee applauded loudly and Ino tip toed a little to catch her first glimpse of their visiting guest. He was about Guy's age, maybe a little younger with spiky white hair and dark eyes. He was lanky in body type, tall with a hard build. And he had a dark blue ninja mask on. But even without seeing his bottom half of his face, she could make out the lines and planes of his face and a little part of her warmed with attraction.

"Welcome my dear friend! My students are most pleased to meet you!" Guy clapped Kakashi hard on the shoulder, causing him to stumble forward a little under the force. "Kakashi here is merging with our famous Rock Shell Dojo as our new weapon's master! Today, we will begin the ancient art of Kendo! After sufficient skills are learned, we will move on to Kenjutsu. Prepare students! Let your youthful fighting spirits burn brightly with anticipation!"

There were some "yosh"s chorused and Kakashi looked to be smiling under his mask. He gave a lazy salute and introduced himself. Needless to say, she was distracted for the rest of the session. Sasuke made sure she stayed by his side the whole time, and would block Kakashi from talking to her. After, when they dressed and left practice she managed to finally say hello. He was a nice enough guy, who seemed a little scatter brained. Totally different from earlier when he was teaching them the history of Kendo and introducing them to the uniform they had to wear.

She left outside when she knew Sasuke would be finished dressing. The last thing she needed was for him to go into his domineering boyfriend mode. It was a cool evening and lights from the district sparkled in the distance, against the inky night sky.

"Ready?" She turned to see Sasuke dressed and ready to go. They walked hand in hand, stopping at a few street food stands to get some fried fish sticks and slushies. Unknown to them, someone watched close by.

XOXO

Sami Haruno had to do a double take when she saw the blonde girl. Ino Yamanaka. Sakura's best friend. And she was grinning widely at the youngest Uchiha heir. The one Sakura told her about running into back in Leaf. The one she wanted for a son-in-law. To have an Uchiha heir married to her daughter would be one big step into the world she clawing to reach.

Her small business was finally gaining some interest from prominent people. She even had a meeting with a manager from the Uchiha Empire when she visited Leaf. She had been ecstatic and nervous and made sure she had the best of her facial products to present. They wanted to do a test run to see if her products would sell in their department store. After all this time, after five years of being nothing but Wife of the Fifth Son, she was finally coming into her own. With her husband's name and her head for business, her family would finally be out from under his older brothers. If it succeeded, this could catapult her into the elite society. But she knew she had to be careful. Fugaku Uchiha wasn't going to be easy to handle and even if she did make some kind of impression on him, it would take everything she had to keep it. That's why, she had to work behind the scenes.

She heard through the grapevine that he was actively looking for marriage matches for his older son. Sami knew capturing Itachi Uchiha would be out of the question, but capturing Sasuke Uchiha was another matter. Even if he was second son, a match with him would set any family up for life. And Sakura was a pretty girl, smart and well liked. Sami groomed her to be the kind of wife an Elite would want. She made perfect grades, played the harp and piano. She did a lot of volunteer work and did what she was told. She even won over her husband's parents the first week after their marriage.

She had plans on entering the Medical field as a pediatric doctor. Out of all the Haruno grandchildren, Sakura was the best one and she was adopted. She was innocent in the ways of the world, living on the dream that she would fall in love and live happily ever after. But Sami knew that was never going to happen for her. In Fire Country, no matter how much prestige, fame and fortune a woman had, it was always the men who were favored. Women had to do the best they could in this world regardless.

Sami was an example. Her mother died when she was five and her father raised she and her older sister by himself. The house she grew up in had been a shack and she had to face the shame of the villagers when her father would go into debt and leave his daughters to fend for themselves. Mebuki, her elder sister took it with ungodly patience, but Sami could never be like that. She hated the way she lived, hated how her clothes were always hand-me downs and her shoes had holes in them. When her father was in jail or had been run out by the village gangs, they starved and she and Mebuki had to beg for food. They had to live off of people's pity and arrogance.

So she studied hard and made the best grades she could so she could get out of the hellhole of their hometown fishing village. As soon as she graduated, she left her father and sister and got a job as a secretary in the city. She was attractive enough to catch the eye of the nephew of the company and they dated in secret until his father found out. Then she faced the fact that even though her lover Leto had claimed his undying love and promised that nothing could tear them apart, he had been a fraud. He cowered from his authoritative father and claimed that she had been the one who seduced him. She had felt so betrayed. Then Leto's father had sent men after her to run her out of her home and job. They had almost killed her but Sami was a fighter. Years of living in fear of her father's debt collectors had calloused her against the beatings. But her home had been ransacked and her year worth of savings had been stolen so she was forced to go back to her pathetic fishing hometown.

Her sister had welcomed her back, but not her father. He had tolerated her return and pressed the issue that he wouldn't be able to afford both his daughters now, so don't get comfortable. But she hadn't planned on staying longer than she needed. And she didn't, she left a month later when another job became available in Leaf. With her schooling and job experience she managed to land another secretarial job, this time in Haruno Cosmetics. Things were going well for her until one rainy night someone knocked on her door. It was Mebuki. A pregnant Mebuki and she looked worse than death. She had let her pathetic looking older sister in and asked why she was here.

"He's after me and my baby." She moaned, falling weakly to her knees.

"Who?"

Mebuki had long golden hair and jade green eyes. She had always been the sweetheart of the village. She had suffered as much as Sami did, but she always thought that things would get better. Sami had tried to persuade her into going to school with her, but Mebuki had declined saying that she would be sad if she knew their father was all alone back in that withered shack they had called home. Sami didn't know where that sense of loyalty came from. After everything that man put them through, how could she stay with him?

"He's our father. I promised mother that I would always be there for him." She would say. Sami only had faint memories of her mother since she died when she was five. But she had remembered how things had been much better when she was alive. She had felt loved and cherished.

Mebuki clutched her belly. "Sami it hurts so much…" She moaned. Sami had wanted to call for an ambulance but Mebuki vehemently opposed.

"He'll know where I am and he'll take me away!" She cried, pale as death and racked with a cold sweat.

"Who? Mebuki tell me!" She had cried in desperation, shaking her sister by the shoulders. She had never seen her older sister like this before. Mebuki had always had this kind of silent strength. When they were in their most desperate times, it was what Sami had leaned on. Mebuki would comfort her with a hug or smile and then Sami had felt that she would be able to get through another day of hunger pains.

"His name is Kazuhiko Kaguya." She groaned out and dropped her head back to deal with whatever pain she was in. "Father…" She began sobbing. "Father arranged for us to be married and that bastard had wanted to take our marriage bed before we were even married! Sami you were right, you were always right. I wanted to keep my word to mother and take care of father but he…he…let Kazuhiko do what he wanted!" She was inconsolable now with long heartbreaking sobs shaking her whole body. Sami felt her bitterness rise and tears dropped down her cheeks. How could that bastard do that to Mebuki?! She had always been his favorite!

"Did he follow you here?" She demanded, getting up and running to the window to draw the blinds closed. She couldn't see anyone on the dark street, lit with glowing sidewalk lamps.

"No, but he'll find me. He always does." Sami turned to her weakened sister. She saw that she was breathing hard, clutching her sofa cushion with clenched teeth and her whole body seized.

"You're not…" She began, forcing a step forward.

"It's coming. I can feel it." She whispered.

"Mebuki you have to let me call the ambulance! I don't know what to do here!" She cried out in panic, keeling by her sister.

Mebuki shook her head, her face pale. "There's no time! I can feel it!" Sami scrambled, but in twenty short minutes she and her sister both heard the first cry of the baby. Gods, there had been so much blood and water. It had put off the idea that childbirth was a beautiful thing to her. It was stress and fear and helplessness.

"It's a girl." Sami said, wrapping the red faced child in a clean flat sheet and handing her to a panting Mebuki. Her little niece looked so fragile and delicate. She had soft pink hair, slightly curled with dampness. "What are you going to name her?"

Mebuki was gazing softly down at her new daughter. "Remember when mother took us into Leaf for the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Sami nodded. She did remember that. Laughing and eating all kinds of food and sweets. It had just been them, the girls. "That was the happiest day of my life. It was so beautiful there with petals falling on us like scented snow." She stroked the newborn's small cheek with a knuckle. "Her name is Sakura. The memories of her conception will always be horrid to me, but the memory of her birth is like that festival memory. One of the happiest…"

Sami had felt her sister's love radiate over all of them. Which made her wonder what had happened to make her leave. A few days after, she had gone to get some baby supplies. She had only been gone for like an hour before she came home to a quite apartment. She ran into her room and saw little Sakura wrapped tightly in a blanket with a note place by her side.

"Raise her to rise above us all." She read out loud. Mebuki had left just as mysteriously as she had shown up. She had left Sakura with her! She searched her whole apartment and there was not even a trace that Mebuki had been there. So there she was a twenty year old woman with a newborn to care for. Whatever the reason was for Mebuki's departure always haunted her and life with an infant wasn't a walk in the park. When she had asked for some time off from her job, people had been surprised. They automatically assumed that she had been pregnant and that the father had just ran off. Many of the office girls had sympathized with her plight. The real reason was hid behind that lie. Sakura was her daughter and her father had run off with some bimbo and left her by herself. So she raised Sakura as her own and stayed as a secretary for ten years before catching the eye of Kizashi Haruno, Fifth Son of Haruno Cosmetics. And it wasn't an accident either. She had to work and used all of her feminine charms to seduce him.

She still wanted what she had always wanted. Wealth, power, prestige and stability. Sami Haruno could never truly love any man. Her father had spoiled that idea for her. But she had meant what she said to Sakura the day her daughter confronted her about her manipulative ways. She would honor Kizashi like a good wife was supposed to do. With her help, he would rise above his family. She would do as Mebuki asked and raise Sakura to rise above them all. And Ino Yamanaka would not stand in her way.

XOXO

Sakura stared in shock at the letter she just received and then up to her mother's beaming face.

"I got accepted into Leaf Academy?" She was stupefied. She knew how much tuition that place required.

"You'll start this coming year. Congratulations!" Her mother gushed and enveloped her in a hug. Sakura's senses became overwhelmed by her mother's perfume. She was shocked by this…and saddened. She had really wanted to go to Tobirama High School…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Its February readers! Yayy! So many of you that have reviewed have already figured out that something between Sasuke and Ino will happen. Did the song give it away? For now, there are few Itachi and Ino moments but there will be plenty in the future, promise!

My days off fall on the weekend so that means there is little free time to write (I have a kid too) so updates might slow (many of you are thinking, you update every ten days! What?! Slower?!). Yeah…sorry '-_-

More and more is being reveled in the Naruto Manga so the sequel to "Closer" is getting (hahaha) closer. I might just have two stories to work on this year! Hope you guys like this next chapter. Drop a comment when you finish reading! Kisses readers! _:MUH: _

_(PS: This story is rated for a reason. MATURE content at the beginning of this chapter. Read at own discretion)_

Chapter 3

_I got to go, I got to go_

It has been a year to date, Ino thought looking at herself in the mirror. A year since she and Sasuke had started dating and now he was going to take her out to celebrate. Well, she had suggested it and told him firmly that he had better prepare something or else! So he did, grudgingly. But she was happy about it and pampered and prepped herself two hour before he said he was coming to pick her up.

She stood and admired herself in her vanity mirror. Running her hand down her black lacy off the shoulder dress. She smirked. She was dressed to kill. While he had made plans for their evening, she had made plans as well. Tonight they were going to finally sleep together. Her heart hammered and her whole body tingled with nervousness and anticipation. He didn't know it, but she was planning to seduce him tonight. Her parents were gone for the weekend and she was left here…all by her lonesome. She was putting last minute touches on her flawless make-up when she heard the doorbell ring. She gave herself a secret smile in the mirror.

"Show time." She whispered to herself, smothering the butterflies madly swarming in her tummy before grabbing her shoes and heading downstairs. He was waiting by the door, dressed in black pants and a red shirt. Casual, but nice. She greeted him with a smile and paused by the door to slip on her red strappy stilettos when all of the sudden she felt his hands on her waist. She stumbled back when Sasuke pushed her into her house.

"What are you wearing?" He asked darkly before capturing her mouth in a bone searing kiss that took her breath away. The door behind him closed with a slam.

It took two hours for her to get ready, but only two minutes for Sasuke to undo all her work. Their clothes were strewn all over her neat room. Her racy red underwear were the only remaining barrier and they gave her little cover from the dark molten hot look he was giving her. His hands were shaking when they petted her breasts through the silken fabric. She was nervous too. They would get this far before, but it always ended there, leaving them both frustrated and painfully unfulfilled. But she had made a solid promise to herself that this night was going to be the night. So with a deep breath, she let her hands circle his wrist and guided them down her body. Her breaths came in short, excited pants as she sat atop him, straddling his waist with her long legs. She took control of the night when she directed his hands to remain on her waist as she unhooked her bra. She let the material slowly slide down her arms and drop on his chest. Forcing her heart back down her throat, she took his hands again and brought them to her aching nipples. His thumbs brushed over them and then his mouth followed. She threw her head back in ecstasy and held his head close to her chest, biting her lip to keep herself from whimpering. Something primitive and needy was clawing its way to be free and all her thoughts turned primal. She reached between their bodies and grabbed him there, hard and waiting for her. He hissed something between his teeth but Ino was in total control and pressed his shaft between her moist folds. He stiffened when she rocked on him, taking his tip inside of her, testing how big he was compared to her throbbing opening. Inch by agonizing inch, she moved slowly until he was at the threshold of her virginal barrier.

"We can stop." Sasuke breathed his face taunt. But that would be so hard for him, she knew. She was the one who took them this far and she didn't want to stop.

"No." She braced her hands on his shoulder and lifted her hips. "I want this to happen. Please Sasuke." She cried out when he trust forward, impaling her to the hilt. She bit her lip hard, trying to relax her body, trying to get over the pain. The burning sensation throbbed hotly, but she finally took an experimental rock and found that…it wasn't so bad now. The hard part was done, but they still went slow. Not just for her sake, but for Sasuke's as well since it was his first time too. The awkward fumbling of inexperience was gone the third time they did it that night.

XOXO

She would have liked to think that since she and Sasuke were in a more intimate relationship he would stop being so possessive and domineering but unfortunately, it wasn't the case. If anything his attitude became worse. He was even shouldering his way into her time she spent with Shikamaru and Choji. She didn't know how many time she told him that they were nothing but friends to her. She explained that they were like brothers and nothing more. After all, she knew both Shikamaru and Choji from when they were in diapers. She was only a day younger that Shikamaru and their fathers were longtime childhood friends. Sometimes her mom would joke and say that her dad's bromance with Shikaku and Choza would outlive their marriage and that thought made her insecure.

She was close with her mom, but she didn't tell her exactly who she was dating in fear that she would do something to embarrass her in front of Sasuke. After all, he was an Uchiha, one of the richest families in all of Fire Country.

When she found out about it, she was speechless to say the least. After the initial shock, she exploded of course. How dare he keep something like this from her!? She didn't talk to him for a whole week after. Then one day Itachi was waiting for her after taijutsu practice and practically purred at Kakashi-sensei and Neji that he was going to take her home.

"I'll be fine." She assured them with a little smile and they left her alone with Itachi reluctantly. After she felt that they were alone she folded her arms in front of her, unable to summon her previous anger. It had been a whole week and she had missed Sasuke so much. But her pride made it impossible for her to call him or see him. Sasuke was like her too. Prideful. So she wasn't very surprised to see Itachi here.

The older Uchiha stood in front of her, a soft look on his face and curled a finger at her to tell her to follow him. They ended up in a park not far from the dojo. It was night, but the soft glow of a nearby convenience store granted them some light. She sank into a swing, leaving her yellow duffle bag with her workout clothes next to her in the sand. For a long while they just sat in silence until Itachi's kind voice finally broke through. "Ino, I assume you know why I am here."

Because Sasuke wouldn't come himself she thought dejectedly, looking down at the circle pattern she was making in the sand with the tip of her shoe. "I can guess." She murmured. Both of Itachi's hand caught the swing and brought it to a jolting halt and she looked up. Her blue eyes met his serious dark ones. She had missed him too. She missed talking with him late in the night on the phone and missed going on their little coffee date this past Sunday. Slowly, he squatted in front of her, looking out of place in this playground with a suit and tie on. But she had rarely seen him wear anything else because he worked so much. Even his 'relaxed' style had to have a jacket and dress pants.

"Things are different for me and Sasuke." He began softly, his eye trained on her. "We always had bad luck when it came to women. They hear what family we are from and all of the sudden, they're in love."

Ino snorted lightly. That was not her and Sasuke's case. They had been friend a good seven months before anything romantic developed between them. He had been guarded about his life and she learned early on not to ask about it lest he get into one of his broody moods. She knew that Sasuke and Itachi were wealthier than her. Sasuke went to the top private school in all of Fire County. And the cars and motorcycles they drove were probably worth more than her house and the flower shop put together. Their clothes alone screamed money but they never made her feel awkward about her status as a middle class citizen. Maybe she was a little off put when Sasuke would say something demeaning about her public education, but she knew that it was just playtalk for him.

"It's been almost a year since we met. When were you guys going to tell me?" She asked quietly.

"When we trusted you." Itachi said bluntly then his face softened and he shook the swing gently. "Ino, we trust you."

After that, she broke down and called Sasuke that night. After his bedtime. He answered after the first ring.

Now, with everything out in the open between them, Ino relaxed a bit. She didn't tell anyone exactly who she was dating but her friends knew she was seeing someone. Secrets. Ino Yamanaka liked secrets. Secrets about herself were the most enjoyable.

She often met up with Shikamaru and Choji, but today, Sakura was in town and Ino set aside some time to meet with her. They were in a quaint bakery that afternoon. "Ino! When did you get that gorgeous bracelet? Let me see! It's a memory charm right?" Sakura wasted no time with pleasantries and clasped Ino's hand into hers, practically yanking her across the table.

"Oh my gods! These are custom charms aren't they?" Her sparking jade eyes had stars in them. Ino smirked behind her cappuccino cup, content to hear Sakura's cooing over her latest gift. "It's from that guy huh? The one you won't let me meet?" She made a small whining noise in the back of her throat. "Can't you at least tell me his name? Do I know him?" She gave a pleading expression.

If Ino told her Sasuke's name, she would know for sure who he was. All of Fire Country knew his family and there were hundreds of publications on that family's two drop dead gorgeous sons. She giggled to herself. And one of them was hers.

"Maybe someday. I want to keep our relationship out of the public eye right now." She said with a small shrug, flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

Sakura latched on to that information. She had always been a bright girl. "So he's famous? Ohhh I'm so jealous!" She let Ino have her hand back and took a petite sip of her latte, eyes sparkling with unsaid fantasies. "I wish I knew someone famous. My mother practically keeps me under lock and key. I had to lie and say I was going to harp practice today in order to meet you."

Ino's smugness faded when she heard Sakura's sad sigh. With long glossy pink hair parted to the side with a little black bow, Ino thought back to the time she first gave Sakura a red ribbon and began their friendship. Back then, Sakura had been a shy child who had a hard time adjusting to her new school. She only had her mom at the time and came from some back water country. Often, some of the kids would mock her for only having one parent and dressing in thrift store bought clothes. Ino had put a stop to that when she saw her crying in the bathroom. They had been good friends until her mother married and moved away. Now she was prim and proper with more confidence, but still very innocent.

She was dressed demurely in a blushing peach wrap dress and white ballerina style flats. Her long pink hair fell down her back, held in place by that black bow. Even her forehead was behaving itself. She wore little make-up, clear gloss, soft blush and mascara. Ever the little princess her overbearing mother groomed her to be. Her back was straight, ankles crossed and her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't put a dermal GPS tracker on you yet." Ino muttered, crossing her long legs and leaning back in her chair, While Sakura was dressed like a church maiden, Ino was in a more provocative attire. Dark wash skinny jeans with a toga like powder blue tunic and black high heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail, bangs that usually hung in her right eye were tucked behind her ear with a sapphire jeweled beret. Her lips were painted _watermelon punch_ and she wore heavier make-up, dramatically making her blue eyes glow.

Each girl was beautiful in one extreme or another. The waiter even stuttered that their drinks were on him when they ordered. Sakura had blushed at the unhidden admiration but Ino tossed him a saucy smile, giggling at the flaming flush that spread across his boyish face.

"She's that way because I'm her only child." Sakura defended her mother.

"I guess." Ino said in a mumbled though she suspected that Sakura didn't truly believe that.

Sakura sighed. "I miss going to the same school as you. We always hung out and now we only see each other when I'm in town. Which isn't very often."

Ino smiled softly. "Yeah. Have you picked a college yet?" She changed the subject to change the mood.

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to Fire Medical, then interning at Leaf's main hospital. My mom talked with the president herself. You know who that is right? Tsunade Senju. _The_ Tsunade Senju! The most famous female doctor in all of Fire Country!" She exclaimed happily. "In just five years, I'll be able to do my PHD and then three more years and I'll be Dr. Haruno! Can you imagine?"

Ino grinned. "I can. You'll be a great doctor." She was proud that Sakura had her mind set. If it had been up to Sakura's mother, she would just be shuffled off to some rich family as a trophy wife. Sakura was too smart for that. Wanting to be a doctor was the only thing Sakura fought tooth and nail with her mom about and apparently, she had won the fight.

"So tell me Sakura, is there anyone you're dating or are interested in?" Ino raised a brow, a teasing grin on her lips.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Well, there is someone I like but I never talked with him before. He goes to my school." She sighed, her fingers fidgeting with her coffee cup. "But word is that he already has a girlfriend."

"You never talked to him and you _like_ him? Why? Is he really cute?" Ino asked, dabbing her finger in her melting whipped cream.

Sakura giggled. "Now that you say it that way, I sound like a little girl don't I? But yes, he's really cute and well to do. A lot of girls like him and were most heartbroken when they learned he might have a girlfriend. His brother even had to hire some personal bodyguards for him so he wouldn't be assaulted on school grounds by those crazy chicks!" At Ino skeptical look she spoke up. "Seriously! They're crazy! There are like five cults at the school devoted to him and his best friend." She snorted, her eyes sparkling merrily. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if they performed the occasional blood ritual time to time in an attempt to gain their favor."

Ino threw back her head and laughed. "So his best friend is pretty cute too?"

Sakura grinned widely. "He's popular with the public. Some of the kids going there have acted in some dramas so their faces are well known." She explained.

Ino nodded. "So besides these totally awesome hot guys, there is no one else?"

Again, Sakura blushed. "Well, there is Sai." She admitted shyly.

"Sai? Who is he? Have you talked with him?"

Sakura smiled happily. "I talk to him all the time! He's a really amazing artist, and he's so serious about his work. When a new art museum or exhibit opens, we always go together."

Ino leaned back in her chair. "So why aren't you dating him then, if you like him so much? Your mother?" She asked, holding her cup to her mouth.

Sakura's pretty face fell a little. "She's not the only one. You see, Sai is like my cousin."

Ino choked on her warm drink and grabbed a handful of napkins to press to her mouth. "W-what?" She exclaimed and then realized that she said that a bit too loudly and lowered her head and voice. "What? You like your cousin?"

Sakura looked around uneasily. Luckily, there were only a few people in the bakery and they sat far away from them. "Ino! It's not like we're blood related!" She hissed. "He's my stepfather's nephew! We're only related through marriage."

Ino felt her heart calm it's self at Sakura's revelation. "Oh gods, I was totally freaking out." She breathed.

Sakura looked amused. "See. That's the same reaction I get from my mom."

Ino grimaced. "Sorry. So, you like this Sai, but your mom is horrified because he's you cousin."

"Cousin by marriage." Sakura pressed with a tongue cluck. She pouted and leaned back in her chair with folded arms. "I like him a lot, but she always finds a way to keep us from seeing each other."

"Does Sai know you like him?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I think he does." Sakura explained slowly. "I mean there are times when we…you know…" She trailed off, a blush staining her cheeks.

"When you…" Ino coached out from her.

"Held hands."

Groan. Here she was going to tell Sakura how far _her_ relationship had progressed, but the pink haired girl was just too innocent to think that holding hands was scandalous. But it was nice to see that people like Sakura still existed in their world.

"You don't hold hands with just anyone." Sakura continued. "And we tell each other things that we never tell anyone else." Sakura paused, eyes widening. "I mean, I tell him all the things I tell you!" She hastily corrected. "And he tells me things he never tells anyone else. He has a hard time making friends because he's so quiet. Ino, do you think it's crazy that I like him?"

She looks so torn and confused, Ino thought. "It's not crazy to like someone. Even if he's your cousin by marriage. You're right. He's not blood related to you."

Sakura's jade eyes darkened and her eyelashes lowered a bit. "But no one in my family would approve of us getting together. My parents, and grandparents and aunts and uncles. They all see the same thing my mom sees. Sai and I…"

Ino wanted to say screw them, but knew that wasn't going to help the situation. Sakura was really concerned about what people thought of her. It was one of her major insecurities. What her mom thought and said was important to her too and try as she might, Ino could never break that kind of hold Sakura's mom had on her childhood friend.

"Are we hopeless?" Sakura peered up at her with vulnerable eyes making Ino's chest tighten with emotion.

"Sakura, love is never hopeless." Ino finally said. "And you're smart, if you want to be with Sai, I know you'll find a way. Don't give up because of what people say. But before you go all out, you have to make sure that this guy Sai is worth it. I'm not going to lie, it sounds like it's going to be a hard road for you."

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I think he's worth it." She looked up, a certain light shining in her pretty jade eyes.

XOXO

Itachi sat impassively in his plush leather chair, half listening to the meeting he was in. In the large room with the shiny horseshoe table, an employee was babbling on and on about their current stock prices and how well and unwell the various businesses in the vast Uchiha empire were doing. He felt eyes on him and looked to see his father watching him, irritated by his disinterest. So Itachi straightened and paid more attention, lest he get an earful later about his heir responsibility and what not.

"After careful and deliberate consideration we have decided to test a new skin care product in our smaller stores." The nameless man clicked through his power point presentation efficiently and a picture came up of a tall red headed woman. "This is Sami Haruno, owner of Illuminated Skin Care. We have a short term contract with her to test the market with her all natural product. Sales of this product will determine if we wish offer a permanent contract." He said hurriedly and then clicked on to his next slide. "Developers of Senji River Front have…" Itachi lost interest again, but made sure that he pretended to look like he was paying attention. He knew all of this already but made a show of coming to these meetings to keep his father placid.

After it ended, he was roped into following his father into his private office with a senior member of the board. Itachi grew wary. If he could help it, Fugaku Uchiha avidly avoided being in the same room with this one such member. His Uncle, Madara Uchiha.

A tall imposing figure, Madara Uchiha was his father's uncle, brother to his late grandfather, Izuna Uchiha. Itachi had seen pictures of the two growing up and thought that Sasuke looked so much like their grandfather. He had died ten years ago from bone cancer and it had devastated his father. Itachi knew his grandfather and uncle had a fierce rivalry when they were growing up and it only continued when they were older and building the Uchiha Empire. He became head of the clan despite Madara being the oldest because he had secured a male heir first. Itachi and Sasuke's father, Fugaku.

Madara's first wife had been found to be infertile and they divorced ten years after marriage. His second, much younger wife was the one who gave Madara his two sons, Obito and Shisui. He didn't know who the two got their personalities from. Madara was so serious, conniving, intelligent, and ambitious. Their mother was a beautiful, quiet woman, a docile gently bred elitist that had no interests Itachi cared to explore other than take care of the house and play her part of wealthy matriarch. Obito was a young man that had a good sense of humor and never took a lot of things seriously. He was smart, but clumsy and made friends easily and was loyal to them. His best friend was a laid back, absent minded closet porn freak who came from a well-known military family, Kakashi Hatake.

Shisui was the youngest heir to Madara Uchiha and the person closets to Itachi after Sasuke. If Obito didn't take after Madara, Shisui was the polar opposite of his father. Good hearted, cocky and the biggest flirt in Fire Country, Shisui was the epitome of flamboyant playboy. He's what kept Itachi from getting to serious and always looked on the bright side of things. He had no problem spending the clan's money but Madara found it difficult to get him interested in the business that made that money.

Both Obito and Shisui had high degrees and were well traveled but it seemed like they didn't plan on settling down and providing Madara with grandsons anytime soon which irked his Uncle to no end and often had the three of them coming to blows. Madara would try and cut them off, but those two always had back up money and rich girlfriends that provided them with everything they wanted. So he gave up after a while but Itachi had not doubt that he was quietly fuming, planning and plotting to get his two sons to heel to his ambitions and take over the Uchiha's Clan Business.

But his father was going to hold on to his position, whatever it took. He was just as ruthless as Madara and there was no stopping him. Many times Itachi disapproved of his father's methods. So much so that he felt like being a part of the company was tainting him. Slowly, he was moving away from his heir responsibilities, slowly taking himself away from the company. He didn't work as often as he did when he first graduated from Mist University. He didn't make important decisions if he could help it and secretly started investing in places his father knew nothing about. But he feared the more he diverged from the path his father had laid out for him, the more Sasuke would suffer.

Unlike Itachi, Sasuke craved any and all attention their father gave him. For some reason, his younger brother felt like he was lacking in so many ways and was in silent competition with Itachi. He saw it all the time, even the classes Sasuke was taking were the exact ones Itachi took when he was in high school and he had plans of gaining his Masters in business and land management like Itachi did as well. All, to please their father. It was another reason Itachi disliked him.

"Hold my calls." Fugaku sternly snapped at his secretary and closed the door to his office with a flick of his wrist.

"Something the matter Nephew? You seem more sour than usual." Madara sat first, leaning comfortably in the posh leather chair in front of his father's desk. He was a fit man with a thick mane of long black spiky hair that didn't have a hint of silver in it despite his age. He was fair skinned with dark black eyes like most of the Uchiha.

His father was a tall man with a stern face. His hair was short and sometimes fell into his eyes. It always looked like he had a permanent scowl and many were intimidated by his voice alone. "We have a problem. The tenets of Tano Street are refusing to move. Our plans for demolishing that disgusting little town are being put on hold, costing us valuable time and money."

Itachi waited for his father to sit in the head chair, arranged in a U shape before sitting himself.

Madara frowned. "What's the problem?"

Fugaku sighed impatiently. "Money, what else?"

"Did you offer them fair compensation for their homes and land?" Itachi asked, already knowing the answer.

Fugaku shot him a glare. "They should be grateful that we are even offering them compensation! Their shanty village is worth stones!"

Madara sighed loudly, "So? What are you going to do about it? Offer them more?"

To that, Fugaku snorted. "No. If they are not going to move willingly, then I am forced to take other actions. Don't go to Tano or Main Crossroads anytime soon. There will be some unrest, but the problem should be taken care of. All those damn protesters will be put back into their pathetic places."

Itachi suppressed a scowl that was threatening to crease his face. A trickle of unease worked its way through his gut. The last time his father 'handled' protesters, a few people had gone missing and there were some suspicious fires. Like the clan needed that kind of shadow again, Itachi thought, but didn't say anything. He knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Then we'll leave it in your hands Nephew. If you'll excuse me." Madara left without a word and Itachi stood, wanting desperately to escape his father's office before he started bringing up questions. The main one, "when are you going to get married?"

"Please excuse me father, but I am meeting with a representative from Osai Construction." A lie, but his father didn't need to know that.

"Oh? Tell me how it goes then." He dismissed him and Itachi bowed respectively before leaving.

He walked back to his office, taking out his phone when he felt it vibrate. Shisui had left him a voicemail but he would have to get back to him. He really did have a busy schedule but it had nothing to do with the Uchiha Clan.

XOXO

Shisui Uchiha walked quietly behind two teenagers on a date. He had been stalking them for two hours and found it vastly amusing and got a kick of adrenaline from it. His little cousin was being dragged place to place by an energetic bubbly blonde and Shisui was smirking. Sasuke was so…so…whipped! He thought he'd never see the day! It had been a year since he first saw them together, acting the same way but he guessed things would never change.

Sasuke was a quiet child, cocky and confident that didn't think much about the opposite sex before. He never showed any interest in girls which made him a bit concerned seeing that teenage, hormonal boys always thought about girls. But he guessed Sasuke and Itachi were cut from a different stock of men. Both brothers were always guarded when it came to women and never got into relationships. Itachi was the same age as Shisui but he only got involved with maybe two women…maybe. Shisui didn't really know. Shisui on the other hand had too many to count. Currently, he was involved with three pretty things.

"You like these stores? Every stand we've visited sell the same things. Cheap and defective." He heard Sasuke drawl which earned a prompt slap on the arm when he flicked over a wooden doll.

"Shut up or I'll ditch you." Shisui saw her smirk. "I see about ten girls who would pounce on you as soon as I leave."

Sasuke looked around suspiciously, thoroughly wary. He was out of his element, Shisui thought, busying himself with a rack of sunglasses when Sasuke's eyes swept his way.

"Are you looking for something particular? You said you wanted to shop. Shopping means _buying_ things and so far you've only…browsed." Shisui smiled at the resignation in his little cousin's voice.

"He's so whipped." He muttered to himself jovially.

"Talking to ourselves are we?" Shisui jumped at the voice, rattling the small booth he was at. He found himself peering into dark grey eyes filled with mirth. "Jumpy aren't we?" She murmured, stepping close. Her short black hair sparkled in the sunlight like polished ebony.

"A-Anko. What are you doing here?"

She smiled that smile that made his blood run hot and the light breeze caught onto her seductive smell. Anko always made him feel like he was alive and he wanted her every time he saw her.

She was dressed in a provocative low plunge black shirt and skin tight black jeans, with black combat boots and a long tan trench. His eyes wandered down her luscious frame with unhidden appreciation and desire. She let him feast on her for a while before she held up a few plastic bags in front of her.

"Shopping. What are you doing here? It's not exactly your scene pretty boy." She lifted an eyebrow.

"I like to…explore." He said slowly, a wolfish smile appearing. She smiled back, a knowing super sexy smile that promised so many things. So many dirty, naughty things.

"Mmmm. Don't I know." She replied back saucily before stepping away. "See you." She passed him, a little sway to her hips that made him lick his lips.

"Anko! Wait!" He called out, catching up to her. She turned to look at him, still walking. He slipped his arm around his waist, his fingers stroking her waist. "Do you…"

"Shisui, I know you too well. How many do you have right now? Don't lie." He felt his mood slip a little in disappointment.

"Three." He admitted truthfully.

She stopped and he pulled her closer to him. He managed to nuzzle her neck before she twisted from his embrace and grasped his wrist, pushing his hand forward painfully. Shisui winced and Anko pulled him close with her other hand. For a moment, he felt euphoria…she was going to kiss him but her lips stopped mere millimeters from his. He could feel her breath on his face, smell her perfume. "You know the rules." She whispered before letting him go. She took a few steps backwards, her dark smoldering eyes burning into his and then turned from him. He watched her get lost in the crowd and his heart sank. Yes, he knew the rules.

A child jostled him from behind and Shisui remembered the reason he was here. Cursing, he jogged ahead, hoping to catch Sasuke's trail. Luckily the exchange he had with Anko didn't detour him far from his little cousin. He spotted them at an ice cream stand. Sasuke was trying to get away from the strawberry cone the blonde was pushing into his face playfully.

All of the sudden, there was an earsplitting _boom_ and instinctively he shielded his face from the bright flash of fire that followed to the west of where he was. The crowded market place was filled with smoke and people ran every which way in screams and shouts of fright. He looked beyond the jumble of feet and legs to see Sasuke hovering protectively over the frighten blonde. Shisui wanted to get to them, but someone tripped over him and his skull hit the sidewalk. Stars danced in his eyes and his head throbbed. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sasuke and his girlfriend were gone. Panicked, he pushed the groaning overweight male merchant from him and staggered to his feet.

Where did they go? He desperately scanned the people, calling out Sasuke's name. A loud scream made him turn and he saw them there, huddled next to a building as people ran passed them. The girl was clinging to Sasuke's waist and he held her close. He was saying something to her and she was nodding along. Beyond them, he saw huge flames crawl over the old buildings of Main Crossroads. His eyes burned from the smoke and he put his arm over his nose and plunged ahead, through the scrambling wave of panicked people.

"Sasuke!" He called out and his cousin turned to the sound of his name.

His eyes widened when he saw him. "Shisui?" Sasuke called out. "What are you doing here?" He asked when Shisui reached his side. "Do you know what's going on? Where did that explosion come from?"

"From West Crossroads, next to Di Ribbons." Someone, an older woman said with black soot across her white withered face. "There were these men with suits that came with black cars yelling something about clearing out the plaza."

That sounded familiar. Something similar happened three years ago when the Uchiha Clan secured some land in another small village.

"Tell me, what color were their ties?" Shisui asked. The old woman's eyes widened in surprise.

Th-their ties?"

Shisui grabbed the woman's shoulders and gave them an encouraging squeeze. "It's important." Please, he mentally prayed. Not…

"Red. They were red." She said. Shisui closed his eyes and blotted a curse that threatened to escape his lips.

"Why would the color of their ties matter? Do you know who started this fire Shisui?" Sasuke demanded.

Shisui ignored him and grabbed his cell from his pants pocket. Itachi was on his speed dial but there was no answer. "Call me back as soon as you get this." He hurriedly left a message, careful not to mention Itachi's name. "We need to get out of here. We have to go to the south exit." Shisui told the small group. He grabbed the old woman's fragile hand. "Please try and keep up." He told her.

She smiled and when she did, she looked years younger. "I still have some life in me young man. Don't worry." She assured, giving his hand a squeeze.

He led them through the thinning people, toward the South entrance of Main Crossroads. It was clogged with civilians when he got there, so he had to take a breath of patience and wait until they pushed their way through.

"Who are you calling?" He turned to see Sasuke talking to the blonde.

"My mom, she said…she said…" Her voice faltered and tears streamed down her cheeks. The small sliver slide phone in here hands shook. It was on speaker and all they heard was ringing.

"Call her later." Sasuke said, closing her phone but she slid it open again and jerked away from him.

"No! She's here! Somewhere here in Main Crossroads!" She cried and pressed redial. "I have to make sure she's okay!"

"Come on. Once we've cleared the crowed you can call again. But we have to move! The fire is spreading!" Sasuke said, grabbing her phone from her. Shisui pulled out his and tried to call Itachi again.

"But Sasuke—!"

"He's right! Come on, we're almost out of here!" The old lady pulled on Sasuke's girlfriend's arm. "Maybe she's out there waiting for you." She coached. The blonde sniffled and then nodded in consensus. They all managed to squeeze through the people and make it outside to the street. In the distance he could hear the shrill sirens of a fire truck and the police.

"What is it Shisui?" Itachi final answered and Shisui turned from the group.

"Itachi, did your father or my father call on The Enforcement?" He asked in a hiss.

The Enforcement was just a fancy title for the clan thugs that were hired if they needed muscle for something. Only his Uncle Fugaku and his father, Madara used them.

"Why? Where are you?" He heard the concern in Itachi's voice. Shisui tossed a glance over his shoulder to see that Sasuke and the old woman were dealing with the frightened blonde.

"Main Crossroads. Sasuke and his girlfriend are with me." He said in a low voice.

"Sasuke and Ino? Are they alright? Are you?"

Ino, so that was her name. "We're at the South entrance. There was a fire."

He heard Itachi curse. "I'm coming right now." And he hung up.

"Mom! Where are you?!" Apparently Ino had gotten a hold of her mother, but from her expression, it wasn't good news. "Mom? Mom? Mom!" She screamed into her phone and then dropped it and bolted from them.

"Ino!" Sasuke called out to her and followed. Shisui gave a look to the old woman and she smiled in understanding.

"Go. I'm fine here. Thank you for helping me escape."

Shisui smiled. "No problem." He said and left after Sasuke and Ino. They ran around the block, toward the West entrance. Here, the fire was out of control and he could hear the crack and moaning of the buildings as they buckled and fell from the disastrous flames licking the fading evening sky. The police and fire department were already there. The entrance, a tall decorated arch made of thick wood and metal had fire clawing up it. He knew it wouldn't stand for much longer and when it came down, the wall of cinderblocks would fall as well.

"Mom! Mom!" Ino was screaming, looking around in the chaotic sea of people for a familiar face. There were still people spilling from the burning market place. There was a loud groan and the first of the crispy arch fell.

"Ino! Ino! Get away from here! Get away!" They all heard the strangled sound of a woman calling out to the young blonde.

"Mom!" Ino cried out and ran to the people that were trapped behind the crumbling arch of West entrance. He saw a slender woman with fear in her eyes. Her long golden hair was black from the ash and her face red from the heat. She was trying to free herself from screaming middle age man who was insanely tearing through the trapped civilians on the other side of the arch.

"Stay back!" A firefighter yelled at her and caught the charging girl in his arms as she tried to run to her mother. Ino screamed and scratched him, trying to pry his arms from her waist. Sasuke grabbed for her and yanked her from the uniformed fireman.

"Ino! You have to let them get to her!" Sasuke said, shaking her by the shoulders. But Shisui knew…and Ino knew…

"Get back! It's falling!" A policeman yelled and the firemen backed away with their hose. It was like watching two trains about to hit head to head with one another…there was just no looking away. There was a loud popping and the loud roaring of the fire almost drowned out the horrified scream of the many on lookers who saw the last of the arch fall, bringing down the scorched cinderblock wall.

"No! No!" Ino was shrieking loudly, eyes big and round with disbelief and pain. It took everything Sasuke had to keep her in place. She was screaming and crying so loud his eardrums was vibrating. Her heart wrenching sobs was the only thing he could hear. He slowly moved his eyes from her to the pile of wood and stone that had trapped so many under its deadly weight. He could see limbs and hair tangled in the mess.

People…had just died before their eyes. The firemen managed to put out the fire pile that had buried so many but he knew it was too late. They were already pulling bodies from the wreckage, but they were all motionless and dead. The smell hit him and his stomach rolled.

"Don't look. Don't look." Sasuke softly said to her, holding her tighter to keep her standing. Shisui saw the sparkle of tears in his eyes before his cousin buried his face in her hair and rocked her back and forth. Shisui's throat tightened with emotion and he tried to swallow it. His phone was ringing and he numbly answered.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "We're at the West entrance." Two minutes later he saw Itachi run from his car, his dark blue jacket and hair flailing behind him.

"Shisui! What happened?" Itachi breathed as he neared.

Shisui shook his head sadly. "The Enforcement set the place on fire." He whispered to his cousin. "Ino's mom…didn't make it out." He gave a worried look to the pair, Sasuke and Ino clinging to each other. "She saw it all."

Itachi saw them and pushed past him but Shisui saw his face, pale and guilty. Sasuke watched his older brother approach and stopped rocking Ino. Itachi touched the top of her head and embraced her from behind. When she found out who it was she cried harder and both Sasuke and Itachi shared a look. Sasuke pressed her face in her shoulder and Itachi rested his cheek on top of her head. Shisui watched them, all three of them with dumbfounding attentiveness.

_I wondered if she knows_, he thought numbly, the smoke stinging his eyes…if this girl Ino knew that she had captured both Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha's heart of hearts. He didn't know if he was happy or sad about it…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Greetings readers! It been too long! Too long! I had wanted to update in March but I couldn't grasp an ounce of free time and I didn't want to post something short just for the sake of updating. This chapter is extra-long to make up for my absence here on FFnet. I hope I've captured enough in this chapter to keep you coming back for more.

The sequel to "Closer" is in the works as we speak and will be uploaded the next time I post a chapter for this fic. I was sooooo happy after reading the last Manga chapter. I wanted to give Sasuke a high five (in his face of course) for his decision. And it's APRIL so the Road to Ninja Naruto movie should be subbed soon! I'm on the lookout for that as well.

Thanks for your ungodly patience with me. Remember to drop a review at the end of this chapter. Kisses!

Chapter 4

_Once upon a time we fell apart…_

She was numb to everything that had to do with the memorial and funeral services for her mother. It all went by in a haze. She was so tired, so tired of shaking hands of having people express their sympathies.

_She's in a better place now…I'm sorry for your loss…_she had heard those phrases so much that they lost all meaning to her now. Every time someone would say it she wanted to scream at them to shut up! Her dad was the one who guided her through everything. The services and the burial. She had spent so much time indoors, the cool winter breeze felt foreign to her skin for a moment.

She stared into the dark pit of the empty grave. Various family members had all pitched in and they managed to buy a nice casket and plot. It had to been closed lid services because of the damage to her mother's body. But Ino remembered…she remembered her getting buried in fierily wood and cinder. She would close her eyes and see the panicked look on her mother's face…the resignation to her fate. So she didn't sleep much. Often she would curl up in the worn blue reading chair in the living room next to the bay window. It had been her mother's favorite place in the whole house.

Some of her friends had come for support, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and their families. Sakura had coached her to eat a few bites of food but it had all tasted like dust. Finally, after three days of it, it all ended and she and her dad were left alone in a quiet house. He had tried to talk and be there for her, but her mother's death was just too big of a blow to get over and they spent most of their mourning in their own rooms. Lying in bed, Ino felt tears sting her eyes. She could hear her dad shuffle across the hall, in the guest bedroom because it was just too much to go into his own bedroom.

It was just too quiet and she threw off her blankets and dressed in muted colors, jeans and a long sleeved sweater, not even bothering to tie her hair up. She slipped out of the house unnoticed by her father and took a walk down her quiet suburban street. It was late, almost midnight but the bus services were still working and she took one to the far side of the city where the River Senji sparkled under the lights of the new condos established just last week. She didn't go across the river to them because that land would make her remember that night. The night she ran for her life.

Ino sighed and sat on a bench next to the river front. A steady line of tall lamp lights illuminated the walkway. Grand Senji Bridge stretched across the vibrant river and few cars passed over. But she didn't pay much attention to them either. Her eyes wondered to the river, to the lights reflecting off the river and she just stared. Stared at nothing, felt nothing. Even the icy night didn't bother her, she was numbly mesmerized by nothing but it felt good. To be blank after an emotional week was a blessed relief.

Her phone rang and she reached into her jacket pocket to answer. "Yes?" She sounded as empty as she felt.

"Ino? Are you okay? Where are you?" It was Sasuke and she let her phone slip from her ear a tad to get away from his worried tone.

"I'm not home. Call back later." She mumbled before letting her phone drop to her lap, not bothering to press the 'end' button. She closed her eyes, just for a second but her eyelids felt so heavy, they didn't want to open. She sighed, a delicious breath that emptied her lungs. She thought about nothing, only focused on her breathing, falling deeper and deeper in the embrace of oblivion. That was, until someone jostled her awake and brought her back from the dark into a reality she didn't want to face. Her eyes were slitted, barely seeing dark eyes staring into hers.

"Itachi?" She sounded breathless.

"Come on Ino. Come with me." His arms slipped around her waist and she tried to shrink away from him. She didn't want to leave this place and go back home. Home to a broken father and an empty reading chair. It was too suffocating to be there, her mother was everywhere she looked. In the full dishwasher, the unwashed pile of laundry in the bathroom, the bottle of homemade strawberry lemonade in the refrigerator. In the decorations, the pictures of the family scattered throughout that hollow house. Gods, even the smell, she could actually smell her mother's perfume haunt her at every turn.

But she was too weak to fight him. Too exhausted to tell him these things. He squatted in front of her and arranged her arms around his neck before lifting her onto his back. His arms hooked under her thighs, behind her knees, firmly holding her against him. Her nose was filled with the scent of his dark hair. Some kind of spicy scent and male, the way Itachi always smelled like. He was warm too. She felt his strength in his muscles as he walked with her.

"How did you find me?" She asked drearily.

"Sasuke was worried, so he asked someone to activate the GPS in your phone." Itachi's back vibrated. "It gave us a general location."

She nestled her cold nose deeper into his neck not feeling up to the task of being angry that her privacy was invaded. "Is Sasuke here too then?"

She felt his shoulders stiffen and he cleared his throat before answering. "Yes, but I found you first. We'll wait for him by the car."

Ino made some kind of sound in understanding, her chin now resting on his shoulder. "I don't want to go back home."

"But your dad is there."

Ino closed her eyes, feeling guilty about not thinking about him. He was all she had now. "I don't know how he can stand it there. It feels so…empty." Her voice cracked and new tears sprang into her eyes. "I never thought about how much she was a part of that place and now I see her everywhere."

"I'm sorry Ino." Itachi murmured with tight emotion in his usually calm and collected voice.

She closed her eyes to stem the steady flow of tears and buried her face in his neck and hair again. The remaining walk back to the car was in silence. Sasuke was there when they arrived. When he saw them, Ino saw the flash of jealously in his eyes and around his tight mouth. He was about to say something but Itachi spoke first.

"She's cold. Let's get her into the car." And he lowered her to the ground while Sasuke shrugged out of his dark cashmere coat. He draped it over her shoulders and placed her in the back seat with him. He rubbed her arms furiously to create friction and warm her before taking her hands into his and blowing his hot breath into her palms. Itachi was in the driver's seat and cranked up the heater full blast.

"Foolish woman." Sasuke muttered, embracing her gently, his warm mouth next to her ear. "You always make me worry." Ino sighed and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his comforting body heat. She didn't know she had been shivering until now.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered wearily. "Tell my Daddy for me Sasuke." She sleepily said. "Tell him I'm sorry."

Sasuke leaned back in the seat to recline her. His heartbeat lulled her into a dreamless slumber.

XOXO

Sasuke and Itachi sat side by side in a hotel suite two hours away from Leaf staring at Ino's innocent looking phone. Sasuke slid it to Itachi but his brother slid it back.

"She asked you to do it." He said.

Sasuke pushed it back. "You're better at talking to people." He argued.

Itachi flicked it back. "She's not my girlfriend." He defended.

They both were blanching at the thought of calling Ino's father.

Sasuke scowled. "'Yeah…uh Mr. Yamanaka, your daughter is here with me and my brother in a hotel room and doesn't want to go home.' Nice first impression of us don't you think?" He snapped.

Itachi smirked. "You sound like you know what to say. What? Worried?"

Sasuke stood up. "Of course!" He bristled hotly but then looked guiltily over his shoulder to make sure he didn't wake up Ino sleeping in the huge four poster king size bed. He lowered his voice. "He works for Torture-Interrogation! Or have you forgotten?"

Itachi was looking too smug for his liking. "Yes, I remember. But Sasuke, he'll be worried for her." His expression turned serious. "You've been dating for a year now. Were you two planning to keep your relationship a secret forever?"

Sasuke gave an exasperated groan and sat back down at the table. "Of course not. I was planning on telling Mother and Father about her. Ino was thinking of a good way to introduce me to her parents but then…the accident." His insides turned cold, remembering that fateful day when Ino's world went up in flames. "I don't know if it's a good idea right now. Her father must be in a similar state."

Itachi leaned back, his hair falling into his almond shaped eyes. "He'll be worse when he discovers his only child gone as well. Spare the man some grief Sasuke and call him. Tell him she's okay."

Sasuke stared at the phone, before summoning his courage and sliding it open to the Contacts menu. He scrolled down until he saw "DADDY" in her list. His thumb hovered over the talk button before he pushed it. He took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes, listening to it ring and ring. He thought that he would get off lucky and just have to leave a voice message, but the line clicked alive.

"Ino? Baby, where are you?" The voice was strained and raspy and Sasuke was beginning to feel guilty.

Sasuke sent a look to his brother but he was expressionless, watching him closely. He cleared his throat. "Hello , this is Sasuke Uchiha." He mentally winced, not liking how forced he sounded.

There was a tense silence at first. "Sasuke Uchiha? Why do you have my daughter's phone? Is something wrong? Is she alright? Where are you?" He was bombarded with the intensity in Ino's father's voice.

"No, no she's fine!" Sasuke insisted, running a hand through his hair and ignoring Itachi's amused smirk. "She's with me. My brother and I are with her." He assured before cursing silently. This was not going very well at all!

"Your brother? Who is that? Where is my Ino, boy!"

"My brother, Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said quickly, looking to his brother and saw that he was no longer looking amused. If anything, he paled at little after Sasuke mentioned his name. "Look, uh-er Sir, we found her at Senju River Boardwalk. She said she needed to get away from the house and- uh -doesn't want to go back. We tried to persuade her but—" Sasuke raised his brow in shock when he heard the older man chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Calm down, you're talking too fast." Sasuke flushed on his end and began avoiding Itachi's questioning look. "I know who you are. I was just pulling your leg."

Sasuke's jaw ticked briefly in annoyance but he pushed that feeling away. "Oh. You know who I am? Did Ino tell you about…us?"

He heard Ino's dad shift on the other end. "No, but when it comes to my daughter, I have eyes everywhere."

Sasuke's anxiety had waned at his amused tone, but then increased seconds later. Just _how_ much did he know? _What_ did he know? "I see. Does she know you know?"

"No, she doesn't. Let's keep this between us right now okay?" He sighed heavily. "How is she doing? This week has been hard on her. On us both. I understand she needed to get away."

Sasuke heard the same subdued mono tone in Ino's father. He looked over to the sleeping blond. He must be just as exhausted. "She's sleeping right now." He murmured. He could almost feel the tension leave out of the other man over the phone because his voice softened considerably.

"That's good. She's hasn't slept for days. Make sure she gets as much sleep as she can and make her eat something. Maybe being with you two will help her progress through this difficult time."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll watch over her." He promised, meaning it with everything he had. "I'll have her call you as soon as she gets up."

"Please. Good night Uchiha." And the line went dead. Sasuke gave a long sigh and slid her phone closed. That wasn't so bad. Her Dad seemed like a down to earth kind of guy and he could tell he cared for his daughter very much.

"We good?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. Itachi relaxed, sliding deeper into his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Sasuke noticed him doing that a lot these days.

"Are you going to stay here?" He looked over the bed. "I'm tired."

Itachi followed his gaze, avidly watching Ino sleep. "I'll head back home. Make sure you keep in contact with me though."

Sasuke felt his temper flare to life, seeing that look but he clenched his fist and suppressed it. It would do him no good to confront his brother about it. Especially at a time like this. Still, he couldn't help the possessive feeling that crept up every time he saw that look. He didn't overly worry about other guys and Ino because they weren't even considered competition. He was Sasuke Uchiha and no one compared. No one except Itachi.

Sasuke silent watched him leave, deciding that he wasn't going to call him. He could deal with his grieving girlfriend on his own. He didn't need Itachi to help. He slipped out of his fitted sports jacket and draped it over his coat on the back of a chair and unbuttoned his white button up shirt, pulling it from his pants until he felt comfortable. He flipped off the lights as he made his way to the bed. She sensed him and turned to him. He tucked her head under his chin and stroked her hair soothingly, pulling her as closed as he could.

"I miss her Sasuke. Why did she have to die?" She mumbled, her fingers digging into his shirt. He had no answer to give her and that made him feel like he had failed her.

XOXO

_3 Months Later_

Sakura didn't know what her mother was up too. She was uneasy the whole trip. It had been a normal weekend morning until a little after breakfast, her mother told her to dress in something pretty and that they were going out. Sakura had to suppress a pout. She was still treating her like a little kid telling her to dress like she was five and clueless.

"Why?"

Her mother seemed too involved in her own little world to scold her for asking why. She just smiled that maddening secretive smile and fluttered her hand to the stairs. Sakura knew it was useless to ask again and moodily snapped her book closed, hauling herself from the kitchen stool up to her room. She threw her tantrum up there, pulling her clothes from the closet and slamming her drawers in annoyance. She made herself presentable in a knee length skirt of soft pink and a simple white button up shirt with a cashmere cardigan of cream. She ran a brush through her hair and pushed on a headband with a glittering jeweled rose on its side. Her mother approved of her outfit and whisked her away into their dark sedan. It was a cloudy day with misty rain. Her mother was humming lightly to the classical music, that infuriation smile still on her face.

They drove through the city and then the scenery changed to meadows and meadows of dry grass and leafless trees. Sakura saw the forest that surrounded Leaf Capitol thicken. It was about fifteen minutes into the drive that huge ancestral manors began popping up in the distance. Sakura grew uneasy for some reason.

"Mother, where are we going?" Sakura turned and Sami glanced briefly at her before turning her attention back to the winding roads.

"We're having tea with some business acquaintances, honey." She finally said, tuning onto a quiet street where tall, exquisite cypress trees lined the private driveway. An old Japanese feudal style mansion blossomed the further up the hill they traveled and Sakura sat up straight, her eyes taking in the foreboding iron gates that halted them. A lone guard came from his post next to the gate, dressed in a black suit and a red tie.

"Name?"

"Haruno. Sami Haruno."

He looked down at the clipboard in his hands and nodded. He pulled his card key from his pocket and passed it over the gate scanner. It opened without a creak and they drove in. It felt like ice had settled in the bottom of her stomach when she heard the gate shut behind them and the huge mansion got bigger and bigger as they made their way up the gravel path. She resisted twisting her hands in her skirt. She didn't want her mom to know how nervous she was.

Two well-dressed servants opened their doors for them when their sedan stopped and her mother passed off her keys, taking Sakura firmly by the arm. Each step up the dust free stairs rang loudly in her ears. Sakura closed her eyes to hide a wince when her mother rang the doorbell. An older housekeeper with bone while hair and emotionless eyes opened it for them and quietly took their bags and jackets before escorting them into the richly decorated settee room off to the side.

This place is huge, Sakura thought, trying not to gape at the lavish elegance that invaded her sight. Bold colors of black and red were offset by the soft cream drapes and houseplants.

"Madame Uchiha will be here shortly. I'll have tea sent in." The housekeeper showed them the couch.

"Thank you." Her mother murmured. Sakura was much slower to take a seat.

"D-did she say…Uchiha?" Sakura turned to her mother in disbelief. Sami was leaning back, looking like she was right at home. "Why are we here?"

Sami flashed a smile. "Madam Uchiha and I met when I was leaving Uchiha headquarters. We got to talking and I might have mentioned that my daughter knew her son Sasuke from school and before I knew it, she had invited me for tea. Who was I to say no to such an influential woman?"

Sakura doubted her mother's story very much. She probably weaseled this meeting out of the woman somehow. "But I don't know Sasuke Uchiha. We never spoke, not even once." Sakura hissed, embarrassed by her mother's lie. Now what was she to do? Madam Uchiha might ask her questions and she would have to make something up. Sakura hated lying.

Sami was about to say something but they heard the clipped sound of high-heels just outside the room. Both stood when Madame Uchiha entered. Sakura dropped into a small curtsy, lowering her eyes respectively. Sakura's nervousness double.

Madam Uchiha was very beautiful, Sakura could practically feel her elegance and prestige smother her. She looks like Sasuke, Sakura thought a little dreamily, lifting her eyes to the older woman. Her long black hair was pulled neatly in cherry wood hair pins, curled at the ends. Her make-up was flawless, looking like it was airbrushed on and she had on a well-fitting dress of deep ruby red with matching gold jewelry.

"Good morning. Please, have a seat." Her voice was regally cheerful. Sakura obediently did as she was asked. Her cold trepidation wouldn't be leaving her any time soon.

XOXO

Muffled voices could be heard up stairs and considering how huge and grand this mansion was, Sami could tell it was a pretty intense argument. Madame Uchiha tried to raise her voice to cover it, but they could still hear. Something was telling Sami to find out who was quarreling and she excused herself to use the restroom. She gave a patient smile to Sakura who had paled at the idea of being alone with Madam Uchiha but Sami knew her daughter could handle herself.

The bathroom was just off to the side, but Sami had sneaked behind the servants and housekeeper and went upstairs, following the heated voices. She stopped in front of a dark and heavy office door and took a few fugitive looks around her before pressing her ear to the cold wood.

"I don't know what the hell changed your mind about studying in Mist. You've talked about following in Itachi's footsteps since you could talk!" She recognized Fugaku Uchiha's domineering timber.

"I know that father, but everyone is entitled to a change of mind time to time. I want to stay here in Fire Country now. I don't see what the problem is. Fire University is just as prestigious as Mist University. I can get the same kind of degree—!"

"It's not the same thing!" Fugaku roared, cutting off the previous voice. "You better think twice about this Sasuke! What the hell is keeping you here? Is that more important than our Uchiha Empire?"

"I didn't say—"

"You don't have to say it! I can read it in your face! Focus on your priorities as an Uchiha heir. As the son I raised you to be! Or forever be a disappointment!"

Sami had enough time to duck behind the wall before the heavy office door opened and a tall young man stalked out, his jaw tight and black eyes flashing angrily. From what she heard, Sasuke was always trying to get on his father's good side. How could they be arguing? What were they arguing about? Sasuke wanted to go to a different school? Something was keeping him here? Sami frowned, pausing at the entrance of the settee room. Could it…no. She shook that thought from her head. No, it wasn't that. But…she had to make sure.

After, Madam Uchiha ended their tea; which was fine with Sami. She could tell that Sakura was mad at her when they got home but she would deal with that later. She had to investigate something.

XOXO

Sasuke's birthday was just around the corner and Ino was in a men's department store looking for a gift.

"Not like he needs clothes anyways. I bet his wardrobe is five times bigger than mine." She muttered, running her fingers through a display of hanging silk ties that cost more than her dad's monthly mortgage payments. "He better appreciate the thought at least." She yanked a black one with a small little red flame at the bottom and trudged to the counter to buy it. The sales lady looked down at it and gave a tight smile.

"It this all?" She asked in a pickled voice. Ino scowled at the impudence in her tone.

"Yes. It's a gift."

"You have something to go with it I assume? I can show you other items that are on _clearance_."

Ino snatched her bag with the tie in. "No thank you." She pulled the black silk from it and caressed the fabric with her fingers. "I won't be in it for long." She purred. The sales clerk blinked a few times before Ino's meaning fully set in and a blush began to rise. "Have a nice day." She cooed and left the store with a cocky swagger.

The day was warm, summer burning hotly in July. She wore a short white skirt and a baby blue tank top with frilly flip flops. The busy streets of Leaf didn't take away from her slow carefree stroll. "Okay, present bought. Something to check off my to-do list today." She said to herself. Planning her boyfriends' birthday was difficult, but planning anything for Sasuke Uchiha was a challenge. Luckily Itachi was always willing to help out. She didn't know what she would do without him. He ordered the cake, booked the hotel suite, directed her to this men's department store and was getting a list of Sasuke's friends together for her. She already knew most of them.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and a quiet young man named Juugo were all enrolled in Guy-sensei's dojo. She had been star struck when she met them all. She had seen their pictures in magazines, in movies and press interviews but she never thought she would meet them all in person. The first thing she did was hound Naruto into giving her an autograph, voicing her voicemail greeting for her cell phone and took a bajillion picture with him. He laughed at it all, but did as she asked without complaint and told her some interesting stories of he and Sasuke. Overall, the really got along, kindred spirits.

She had to work a little harder to get Hinata to warm up to her. The Hyuga Heiress was very shy but once she got her to open up, they became locker buddies. She, Hinata and Tenten went out when they both had the time. But Hinata was a public figure and she was dating Naruto Uzumaki so her time spent hanging out was limited and rare.

Kiba was the easiest to befriend. He was flirty and cocky and got on Sasuke's nerves. More than one time, their spars turned into more with Sasuke taking out his annoyance on the Red Bran heir. But boys were so weird. They would go all out and Sasuke would kick his ass and Kiba would smile his annoying wolfish smile and they would become friends again. Girls couldn't do that. Ino couldn't do that. She could hold a grudge for a long time.

Shikamaru and Choji got along with everyone, not ones to be intimidated by wealth and popularity. They didn't really get into taijutsu practice, trying Guy-sensei's youthful spirit. But when they did, if was half-hearted at best. Ino knew the only reason they joined the class was to stop her from pestering them about it and to get out of chores. They were the only children her dad's friends had so a lot of their parents' attention was on them.

Her phone rang and put her inner musings to an end. She dug into her purse to get it, a smile blossoming over her face when she read who it was.

"Yeees?"

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked. Ino looked around her.

"Main and Primrose in Leaf. Why?"

"I'm not far. Wait for me." He gruffed and hung up. Ino stared down at her phone. Sasuke didn't sound very happy considering his birthday was only two days away. She stuffed the small bag with the tie in it, into her purse and found a bench that looked clean enough to sit on, in the shade of a pizzeria. She had to wait a short ten minutes before she saw him in the distance, making his way towards her. His head was down, hidden by a black baseball cap and his hands were stuffed in his light blue distressed designer jeans to avoid detection.

When he came close, he pulled her into a deep hug before she could say anything. Ino's lighthearted mood turned to worry in an instant and she hugged him back, knowing that he didn't want her to ask him questions just now. Just hold her for a moment. There were moments like these when all his walls were down and he trusted her enough to let her in. She wondered what was going on with him. He pulled away and she stopped him from moving to far from her by cradling his face and kissing him gently. It was a soft, simple thing that poured all her heart into him, telling him that she loved him and would be there no matter what. Things between them often passed that way. Words could only express so much.

She felt him relax into it. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before she smiled. "Come with me to a movie."

His lips quirked into a smirk and he sighed out loud. "I'm not watching Naruto's latest teen drama flick."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I already saw it." She singed and entwined her fingers into his. "No, I want to see Rotu's Circus."

Sasuke stopped, looking at her in disbelief. "That's a cartoon!"

Ino nodded with a giggle. "I know. Let's go before all the good seats are taken!" She said, tugging him behind her.

"We are not going to see that." Sasuke protested.

"Yes we are."

"No we are not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeeeessss!"

XOXO

Shisui Uchiha left the apartment of one Anko Mitarashi with a hop and skip in his step, a whistle playing a joyful tune on his lips. It was three in the morning so the streets were virtually empty. It was a warm night, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the throat to cool him off.

Anko's little apartment was on the rough side of Leaf but he held no fear as he walked to his cherry red convertible parked just off to the side with an expired meter. People around here knew not to mess with anyone associated with Anko and they knew who he was. No one messed with an Uchiha.

He pulled his keys from his pocket and was about to beep open his car when headlights blinded him. Squinting, he raised his hand to shade his eyes and tell off the asshole, but when he saw the familiar profile of his family lawyer, Kakuzu Hashi in the lights, he rolled his eyes.

"Your father wants to talk with you." Kakuzu said in his deep raspy voice. He had been the family lawyer for his father for as far as Shisui could remember. He looked younger than his years. His father and Kakazu had known each other since childhood. He never liked him.

"Tell him I'll talk to him at home." Shisui waved him off with his fingers.

Kakazu's phone rang and Shisui slid into his plush leather seat. He pressed the ignition button but once again Kakazu stopped him. This time by holding his phone to him. "Your father."

Shisui hesitated before sighing and answering. "Yes?"

"You will speak to me now, or your pretty little woman with suffer the consequences." Madara's voice was deadly serious.

"Really father? Threatening helpless women?" He tried to sound passive, but his jaw was clenching in anger. He looked up to the red brick five story apartment building he had just left, instantly finding Anko's window at the corner. Her room was dark and he imagined her snuggled under her cheetah print comforter, naked and sated. Just as he left her. His insides burned hot with protectiveness.

He hung up and slammed his door shut tossing his keys to him. He caught them easily with his massive hands, not breaking his composure. "Make sure it gets home safely." He told Kakazu before passing him. The driver to his father's luxury black SUV opened the left side of the door and Shisui slipped in. Madara was dressed in a pinstriped suit of coal and black. His long mane of black hair poured perfectly down his back. The only light in the back seat was the bright glow of his business tablet.

"Glad you decided to join me." Madara said, not looking up.

Like he had much of a choice. "What couldn't wait until I got home?"

Madara held up his tablet and Shisui took it from him with a frown. It was a picture of a young woman around his age with long dark violet hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Yugao Uzuki? Who is she?"

"The daughter of Uzuki Properties and Real Estate. If we play our cards right, she will become my future daughter-in-law." Madara leveled eyes with him. "Your wife."

Shisui snorted and tossed the tablet on the seat between them. "This again? Why don't you hound Obito about this? He's the eldest."

"Obito has chosen a bride already. Didn't you know?"

Shisui was surprised. "He did? Who?" He and Obito were close brothers. There was no way he would tell their father first.

"Rin Nohara, the daughter of Diaskue Nohara. Nohara Medical Supplies. Most hospitals in East Leaf and the surrounding providences buy from them. He made a wise choice."

Once he heard Rin's name Shisui wasn't so surprised. Of course he knew Rin. Obito had been head over heels in love with her since meeting her in high school. Back then, she had a massive crush on Obito's best friend Kakashi Hatake but over time, Obit managed to woo her. He didn't know they were _that_ serious though. "He loves her. It's no surprise to me."

"So you knew? He just brought her home the other day and declared that the wedding is in five months. Why didn't you tell me about her?" He snatched the tab. "Making me look like a fool in front of her, I bet he got a good laugh at that. Your mother is in a frenzy these days in preparation for their nuptials." He muttered. Shisui wasn't home much these days so he didn't notice.

"We have a meeting set up for you to meet Miss Uzuki for Sunday at two in the afternoon. Clear your mindless activities for that day to meet her."

Shisui shook his head and leaned back in the seat. "I already told you that I'm not going to marry anyone you pick."

Madara was silent for a moment before he softly replied. "Mmm, you did. But that was before I found Miss Mitarashi." Shisui stiffened and turned to his father. Madara was staring hard at him. "You kept her hidden well son, but you should know by now that I find out everything."

Shisui glared at him. "You keep her out of this."

Madara smirked. "It's you who will decided whether I keep her out of this or not. She has no parents, no real ties to anyone so no one will miss her if she…just disappears one day?"

Shisui was about to grab his father's shirt, but Madara beat him to it and grabbed his by the throat of his button up shirt and squeezed. "If you hurt her in any way…"

"I don't have to hurt her to get my point across Shisui. There are so many other ways to get what I want from you. You _will_ meet and you _will_ propose and you _will_ marry the young woman who will benefit our Uchiha Empire got it? Do this, and I won't lay a hand on your precious Anko."

They held gazes before Shisui had to look away. It was like looking into the eyes of a snake. Madara let him go and straightened his clothes. "Making a foolish fuss over a woman, really Shisui. It's not like I asked you to stop seeing her all together. Despite our differences and priorities, I like to see me sons happy. If she makes you happy then keep the Mitarashi girl as a mistress if you want."

Mistress, Shisui thought, looking out the window if the car. His father didn't know about Anko's rules. If he was with her, he could _only_ be with her. There could be no girls on the side. They had made such progress tonight, he thought sadly. Anko never let him come to her house before. They always met up at a hotel, or one of his penthouses.

Now everything we've worked for will fall apart, he thought, glaring at his father's refection in his window. But he didn't want anything to happen to her either. His father wasn't one to warn him with empty threats. But to marry? He never wanted to marry anyone. Why couldn't he be happy with just Obito and Rin? Why didn't he need him to get married too?

They drove in silence the rest of the way to their manor. That silence stretched as they entered the house. His mother had gone to bed long ago and hot tea was waiting for Madara as soon as the housekeeper greeted him. Shisui trudged up the stairs to his bedroom "Remember Shisui, Sunday at two. Got it?" He looked down at his father, his lips in a thin line. Madara was waiting for a reply and Shisui gave a curt nod. He had won, he thought closing the door to his expansive room quietly. His father had won finally. He had found his one weakness.

Anko…

XOXO

Everything was set up. She checked and doubled check all her plans before setting them in motion. Ino Yamanaka's relationship with Sasuke Uchiha would be broken, Sami thought.

She was seated outside Domi Hotel in a dark car with tinted windows just waiting for two people to show up. They both arrived in Itachi's car not to long after she had parked.

"There they are. Make it quick. You got the stuff?" She turned to a young man in her passenger seat dressed as a Domi Hotel bellboy in maroon and gold.

"Got it." He held up the little eye drop bottle filled with clear liquid. Gamma-hydroxybutyrate, or GHB. "Are you sure that the others won't be coming? I don't want to be interrupted."

"I redirected them to Hiro Hotel and Spa yesterday. Ino and Itachi don't know about it so it will only be them in that room." She had gotten hold of Sakura's phone and found Ino's number the day before. It had taken a day to get a duplicate SIM card made, but once she did, it was easy to send a fake mass text to the people invited. In it she had changed Sasuke's surprise party from Domi to Hiro Hotel. To top it off, she had sent a '_whoopsi'_ text to Sasuke from Ino to ignite his jealously. Every time he could call or text Ino's phone, it would call or text her extra phone as well. She could see that he was getting angrier and angrier. She wanted so bad to see the fireworks.

Sami leveled her gaze to the man seated next to her. Mizuki. He didn't volunteer his last name but her assistant assured her that he would get the job done with the right kind of money. She already wired half of it to him discreetly.

"Alright. This should be quick." Sami nodded, her heart beginning to pound hard in her chest. She shouldn't have to do this, she thought a bit sourly. When she first found out about Sasuke and Ino's relationship a year ago, she assumed that Sasuke would grow tired of her by now. Rich, good looking young men like him didn't stay in a relationship very long. So she just had to wait.

She had enrolled Sakura into Leaf Academy in the hopes that her pretty daughter would catch his eye, but she had overestimated her daughter. She had a year and the girl didn't even talk to him! How disappointing. Still, that minor step back wouldn't detour her plans but she was short on time. The kids would be starting collage next month. If she wanted any chance of getting Sasuke as a son-in-law, she had to do something now.

Sasuke would break things off with Ino after this, and then when Sakura matured and started attending medical school, she would turn the pressure back up. But Sasuke needed to cleanse the Yamanaka girl from his life and she was going to help him do it. He needed to upgrade anyways…what could Ino Yamanaka give him that Sakura couldn't? Fugaku Uchiha would never approve of her anyways, not matter what Sasuke or Itachi said. As far as she saw it, she was doing them both a favor. Saving Sasuke from his father's disappointment and saving Ino from that kind of rejection.

XOXO

"Here." The weight in Ino's arms lessened as Itachi took the top two boxes of the four she was carrying from her. She flashed him a smile. They were in the parking garage, hauling things up to the room. Her phone rang and she sat her boxes down. Itachi followed suit, hitting the garage elevator button. Ino frowned at the name flashing on her caller id and showed it to Itachi.

"He keeps calling!" She groaned, letting the call go to voicemail. She had been avoiding his calls in order to set up the surprise party, but her boyfriend was determined and persistent. Itachi's phone rang next.

"Ahh, my little brother." He sighed and pressed his end button. "We only have a little while before he does something drastic to find us."

"Like activate my phone's GPS?" Ino commented dryly.

Itachi smiled softly. "It was only that one time. Get over it." He reached out and Ino shifted her eyes to watch his hand. He leaned in and pulled something from her hair. "A leaf."

The bell to the elevator rang and Ino flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks. Ready to get back to it?"

Itachi picked up his boxes. "Ready."

Once they reached the very top of Domi Hotel they headed to the very end, to the corner suit that she had booked for the party. Itachi opened the door for her with his card key and Ino slid by him.

"Thank you. Put them over here." She sat down her boxes on the dark mahogany table in the hotel suite.

"You got a lot of party favors." Itachi commented, placing his boxes besides hers. There was a knock at the door, momentarily pulling her from her party planning thoughts.

"Appetizers are here." She breathed, opening the door. A tall white haired man stood before her with a pleasant smile and a cart full of silver dishes.

"Where would you like me to put this?" He asked, rolling it into the suite.

She waved absently to the right. "Uh, over there by that chair." Ino said busily, opening one of the boxes full of decorations.

"Aww, you could have called and had us do that for you." The bellboy commented and Ino shook her head.

"I like doing things like this." She said, digging through the decorations to make sure she had everything. She didn't want to hike her ass back down the stairs if she forgot something. Itachi was right, they were short on time.

"Here you are." The bellboy poured them twin glasses of water and placed them on the table. "For your hard work. Try some. It's our new imported water. We like to know how our Domi patrons like it." He smiled, dropping a few cubes of ice into the crystal glasses with metal tongs. "So far, it's been pretty popular." He smiled. "July is a pretty hot month and I've noticed that you two have been up and down that elevator several times."

Ino gratefully took a glass and Itachi followed. They clinked in a toast. "To a happy birthday." Itachi said and Ino grinned.

"To a happy birthday."

They missed the growing cheshire grin on the bellhop as they drank.

XOXO

Something dark and uncontrollable was brewing deep inside of his heart. It all started when he got a text from Ino early in the afternoon.

_Meet you at Domi Hotel soon_.

It was a simple text and he replied.

_What for?_

Five minutes later he got a response. _Sorry, wrong person_.

He had blinked at it for a second, thinking that she was joking or something but every text he sent was blatantly ignored which was unusual because Ino was a motor mouth, even in text form, and she always got back to him. He stared at his phone for a while, willing her to call back or answer a text but it remained lifeless. It was only then that he realized that it was Sunday and Ino and Itachi had standing coffee dates on Sunday. From there, his thoughts began churning. His confusion turned to hesitant questioning, then to paranoid suspicion, then to full blown rage. They were meeting in a Hotel? His brother and his girlfriend? He didn't want to believe it, but both Ino and Itachi were not answering any of his texts or calls. He bolted from Uchiha Manor, madly weaving through traffic to get to Domi Hotel.

He had calmed down a bit on the way, but his insides were in knots. He circled the parking lot a few times in his small dark tinted SUV before he caught sight of Itachi's unmistakable sports car. Sasuke took a deep breath and waited a tense ten seconds before he followed. The winding path took him to the parking garage. He stopped a few rows down when he saw Itachi park. He could only see from their necks down, but they were all smiles. He tightened his grip on his leather steering wheel, his heart throbbing painfully.

He grabbed his phone and called Ino again watching her closely. She dug into her purse and pulled out her silver slide phone, looking at it before throwing her head back with a groan. She showed Itachi and he just frowned. He got her voicemail and hit his wheel angrily. Damn her! What the hell was going on? Itachi was the same, ending his call before he even got his voicemail. Sasuke was about to honk his horn to get their attention when completely froze, eyes widening when Itachi leaned in.

Was…was he…_kissing_ her?! All his blood seemed to turn to slush and then it boiled. Red and hot. All he saw was them, all he saw was Ino flash his older brother a smile, eyes sparkling. Then they were gone, the elevator swallowing them slowly.

Someone honked behind him, making him jump. He peeled out of the parking garage, seeing nothing, feeling nothing. He didn't even know where he was going. How could have he missed this? How? Itachi asked him to trust him and he did. Ino asked him to trust her and he did. He trusted them like a fucking fool! Angry tears burned his eyes and he pulled into the nearest parking lot. He screamed, hit the wheel, and crushed his phone under his foot. How dare they do this to him! How dare they?!

He swiped his eyes hard, scraping his eyeballs in the process. He was not going to let this go! They thought they could treat him like this? They thought that they could lie to his face like this? They thought that he was just going to let this go? Fuck no he wasn't! And with that thought settling bitterly inside of him, he peeled from that parking lot in smoke back to Domi Hotel to confront them.

Sasuke anxiously tapped his foot in the elevator, watching the floor numbers light and dim as he ascended up Domi Hotel. Finally the doors opened and he stalked down the plush halls until he reached the suite.

Knowing how much influence was needed, he had to drop his family name to get a card key. As soon as the door opened, instantly he saw the trail of red rose petals greet him. Everything was bathed in candle light. He followed the petals through the elegant living room to the bedroom door.

Slowly, he opened it, eyes riveting to the heavily draped bed. A sheer net glistened in the flickering light and he walked forward. As his eyes swept the room, he saw Itachi's white button shirt draped over a chair. Sasuke reached for it, crumpling the crisp fabric in his shaking fingers. His ebony eyes wandered to the floor where he spotted black loafers and a pair of expensive silk dress pants. He reached out and pulled back the bed curtains, trying mentally to prepare himself for what he knew he was going to see.

For a moment, he just stared at them, both asleep, cuddled next to one another. Long black and blonde hair was tangled intimately together. He didn't have to pull back the blankets to know that they were naked. His mind roamed to one thought and then onto another like lightning, quickly bringing his seething rage back to a boiling point.

He knew it…he knew something had been going on with these two from the beginning. Their Sunday dates, their late night phone marathons. The looks they would exchange when they didn't think he was looking. Why did he ignore his instincts for so long? Things had been too perfect, he thought darkly. He should have known that low class women like Ino would do something like this. Didn't his father warn him? But Itachi…what did he ever do to him to earn this kind of betrayal? He idolized his brother, he loved him to the point of pain. That's what was making him hurt so much. Tears dripped down his cheeks. Itachi…why? He lightly touched the top of his brother's head, his hands wandering down to his neck. All he had to do was squeeze…

Itachi's eyes flew open and he caught Sasuke's wrist, surprising him with how sudden he woke up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, refusing to move his hand. "Get up now." He didn't even recognize his own voice.

Itachi frowned, moaning and putting a hand to his head. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" His words sounded slurred. He braced his arm behind him to sit up. His long black hair was undone, spilling over his shoulders. "What's going on?"

Sasuke took a step back to stop himself from hitting his brother. His hands were twitching to tear him to pieces. "Enough already. You're just making yourself look pathetic."

Itachi's eyes sharpened at his tone. "Sasuke…"

"I never thought we could be so close Itachi, sharing women and all. Should we have a few drinks and discuss what kind of position Ino likes the most? Who could make her scream louder?"

"Stop it." Itachi seemed to be coming out of his drowsiness. He glanced to his side, his face full of confusion. Or was it guilt? What kind of excuse was he planning on telling him? What kind of explanation was he willing to give? There was none! None! He launched himself at Itachi, his fist hitting bone and flesh and Itachi was knocked from the bed, tangled in the blankets. He was on top of him, bruising his knuckles and yelling the first things that came to him head. He didn't even know half of what he was saying and he could barely see Itachi defending himself through the blur of tears.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke STOP!" Ino's screaming voice tore him from his spell and he turned his attention to her. He got to his feet.

"Stop? You want me to STOP?!" He screamed, pushing her against the wall. She was clutching her sheet protectively against her naked body, hair unbound and blue eyes wide with fear. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Fucking my brother behind my back the whole time?"

She paled. "What?" She shook her head desperately. "Sasuke it's not what it looks like…we were…and then…" Tears spilled from her eyes and she grabbed the front of his shirt with a free hand. "I don't know what happened but we never…I would never! I love you! Itachi loves you! We would never do something like this! Please!" She begged.

Sasuke stared at her, searching her eyes before he began to laugh darkly. He ripped the sheet from body. He didn't even move his eyes from her face. "Try another one sweetheart." She tried to cover herself with her hands. He tipped his head back, looking down at her. "No need. We've both seen it all before." He glanced at Itachi, glaring at him from the floor. Sasuke was pleased that he had bloodied his lip. "Right Big Brother?"

"You need to calm down and think clearly." Itachi tried to reason but Sasuke ignored him, looking at Ino trembling before him, eyes wet and pained.

"You love me? Do you?" He purred, fingering a strand of gold hair. Ino didn't respond, but she didn't have to and he didn't care for her answer anyways. He was over this now. He was over her and over Itachi. And he _was_ calm. He was eerily calm. She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a look. "I don't need someone like you to love me."

She reared back like he had slapped her. "S-someone like me?"

Sasuke smirked darkly. "A whore's love is worthless anyways."

Behind him, Itachi stood and spun him by the shoulder. Sasuke saw stars and his whole face exploded in pain. He staggered back, bumping into a chair. Itachi stood before him, all thunder and anger, holding his blanket at the waist with one hand. He felt fear trickle down his spine for a split second before his own anger smothered it. He touched the corner of his mouth, finding blood. He chuckled, getting steadily to his feet. Ino was sobbing, but he couldn't see her because Itachi was standing in front of her like a fucking knight in shining armor.

"Leave now, before I do something I'll regret."

Sasuke smirked but said nothing as he left. He was never going to look back…he was over it. The hollowness in his chest was going to be a reminder of this day. They were nothing to him now. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I did it! I finally finished and it only took me (checks late time I updated) 3 months! _:Winces:_…okay okay, it's been a while. I didn't know it would take me so long, but I made a promise to myself that I would not give up on this story. I know I dislike it when authors take FOREVER to update, so I make no excuse for myself.

The sequel to _Closer_ is up as well. It's titled _Entwined_. I hope you enjoy it as well. Remember to drop a REVIEW at the end. Kisses!

Chapter 5

_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart…_

Open…dial…message…close…open…dial…message…close…

He had turned his phone off, Ino thought numbly sliding open her phone pressing redial, hearing a generic message before sliding it closed and doing it again. She didn't stop until her battery was dead, even then she couldn't take her gritty eyes from the small screen.

Ino…She heard her name but didn't turn to it.

"Ino." A large warm hand grasped her phone and pried if from her fingers. She felt him sit next to her on the couch of her living room. "Please…stop."

Tears gathered and she clenched her hand closed. "He turned off his phone." Her voice was barely there. Her eyes burned and she closed them and felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her to him chest.

"I know. He won't answer my calls either." Itachi said, resting his chin on top of her head. A loud sob caught in her throat and she buried her face in his chest and cried again. For three days it was always the same and Itachi had been there the whole time.

"How can he do this to us? We didn't do anything! He won't even talk to us!" She cried, clutching his shirt. Her head throbbed, her stomach lurched and her heart burned with anger, sadness, betrayal, longing and so much more she felt like she was going to burst! She would empty out her heart and it would be full the next day. How could her body produce so many tears?

Itachi didn't say anything, only tightened his hold on her. But she could feel his grief anyways. It rolled off of him in a silent wave, so in a sense, they were sharing each other's miseries. Yet she found little comfort in that. Her heart ached knowing that Sasuke and Itachi, closer than any siblings she had known, were at odds with one another. She knew Itachi was hurting just as bad as she was though he didn't say anything about it.

It wasn't fair! Sasuke just blocked them from his life overnight! How could he do that to them? They had been through so much! She wanted to explain…to tell him again and again that nothing happened between she and Itachi. She even called Naruto but the blonde regrettable told her that he couldn't get in contact with Sasuke as well. It was like he just disappeared.

Over and over, she replayed that day in her head, trying to remember how she and Itachi ended up in such a compromising position. And over and over there was no conclusion. She remembered bringing the boxes up to the room and talking with a bellboy. After…it was blank. She strained her mind several times but it was always the same.

How had Sasuke been there, at just the right time, in just the right place? He had always been possessive, but…could he have set them up just to break up with her? No, it wasn't that…he had been sooo upset that day, going after Itachi like that so she knew, deep down in her heart that he wouldn't do something like that. But who then? And why? She and Itachi mulled over it time and time again but they didn't know anything still, three days later.

"Did you ask your parents? Your family?" Ino asked wearily.

Itachi sighed softly. "My parents are out of the country right now and the others don't know where he is either." Her heart fell and she closed her eyes. He was stroking her hair soothingly and it was making her eyes droop closed. The sound of his heart beat lulled her into a dead sleep.

XOXO

Itachi stared down at the small blonde, her head resting in his lap, attentive to each breath she took, every flutter of her eyelids, every twitch of her fingers. Ino didn't look like Ino. She looked empty and lost. He could relate. His chest hadn't stopped hurting since that day at Domi Hotel.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He wished he could just curl up next to her and sleep. It had been evading him as well. But he couldn't, not until he got to the bottom of what had happened.

He had been busy trying to collect Domi's security footage, but it was proving harder than he originally thought. He had to go about it secretly, not wanting others to get involved with his personal business and not wanting his surname attached to those inquiries. Itachi didn't know what his father would do to Ino if he knew what had happened.

What he _did_ know what that bellboy was involved. He had done something to that water he gave them. But as he combed through the employment records of Domi, he couldn't find a single thing on that man. Who was he? Did he have a vendetta against him? Against his family? Why were Ino and Sasuke involved if that was true? What could he have gained in this set up? Were their pictures involved that were going to be used as blackmail later on? All these questions and more were spilling out of his mind.

He absently stroked Ino's hair. As for Sasuke, Itachi had a pretty good idea of where he was, but he couldn't be certain. He had Kisame looking into things for him and should have his answers at the end of the day.

Like Ino, Sasuke had avoided every touch of contact with him. He had turned his phone off and disappeared. Itachi would close his eyes and see the hurt and rage in his little brother's face and his throat would tighten with emotion. He felt like a failure, a fool to have been set up so easily.

But when he found out who did this to them, he would make them pay for hurting the people he loved. He vowed to himself that whoever they were would know every degree of hell.

XOXO

Sakura didn't know why her mother was in such a happy mood. For days, she had been smiling and fussing over her like she was a baby. They would go shopping and Sakura would come back with trunk loads of clothes and shoes. Her mother was very thrifty and this made her and her father very curious as to what could have put Sami Haruno in such a mood.

Here at this shoe store, a mound of boxes was piling all around her. Her mother was talking animatedly to the owner of the store, bragging about her in every way possible while a shop girl was buckling up a glossy nude stiletto pump around her ankle. They had been here for over an hour and Sakura swore she had tried on every shoe on display.

"Oh those look just darling!" Sami cooed, standing before her. Sakura managed a smile, winding her ankle in a circle to show her mom that she approved of them.

"As much as I enjoy the style, don't you think six inch heels would be a pain to walk in at Fire Medical?" Sakura asked innocently as she could. The very idea was making her wince in pain.

Sami smiled. "But you can wear these with so many of your new outfits! We'll get you some sensible flats and tennies as well so stop with the pout," She said, pinching Sakura's lower lip. She turned to the shop owner. "A girl can't have too many shoes can she? We'll take these."

Their driver hurriedly placed the shoes in the back with the clothes her mother insisted on buying her, even though there was no more room in her walk in closet. For school she said. "We'll give the rest to charity." Sakura had to resist rolling her eyes. Yes, clothes to charity, that was sooo much better than, say, food.

She thought that after shopping for half the day they would be heading home, but the driver turned onto the freeway, toward Leaf. Sakura pressed her fingers to her temple to ease the pain of a coming headache. "Where are we going now?" She turned to her mother.

"You'll be at Fire Medical for four years. That's quite the drive from Nanako Springs." Her mother said. It was true, Fire Medical was in the port city of Ember, the third largest city in Fire Country. About a seven hour drive from Nanako Springs where her mother and father lived. "So your father and I have leased a condo for you in Ember."

Sakura turned to her in surprise. She thought she was going to stay in the dorms with the rest of the medical students. "What?" While she would have loved to develop the camaraderie with the others going to medical school, having her very own place…out of the watchful gaze of her mother…was something she only dreamed of. From the look on her mother's face, Sakura knew that she wasn't pleased with the idea and wondered if her father had something to do with it.

"So we're going to go furniture shopping." Sami said, a smile tugging on her lips. "And I promise that you can pick whatever you want and I won't say a word about it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? Anything I want?"

Sami nodded and Sakura squealed with excitement. Her very own place! With her mother out of her life for a short time, maybe she could start taking things with Sai a little more seriously. None from the Haruno clan was going to Ember. Most of her cousins her age were going to different colleges in different countries. It was why, out of all the medical school she could have chosen, she chose Fire Medical.

Twenty-five days until school…it was too long for her.

XOXO

Shisui felt like he was going to drown in the whirlwind that was his life. Sitting here, he felt like everything he had wanted was slowly slipping through his fingers. How did this happen so quickly he wondered, looking at the quiet woman in front of him as their fathers talked about their wedding.

The girl, Yugao Uzuki avoided eye contact with him, her head bent as she took petite sips of her tea. She had long, dark purple hair and dark brown eyes. She was pale, as was the fashion of girls these day, favoring the blushing pink makeup colors. She was pretty, he supposed, though he would have never took a second look if he saw her in the streets. He liked the vibrant, outgoing types that would punch you in the face if you grabbed their ass and cussed you out seconds later. His lips quirked on their own accord, thinking of how he met Anko the first time.

"Shisui?" He turned to his father who looked to be enjoying himself with Yugao's father. Both men were staring at him. "Why don't you and Miss Uzuki take a walk? You look like you're about to fall asleep." He mused.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Yugao stiffen when he stood from the table. "Go on daughter, you need some fresh air." Her father said in a pleasant tone. For a second, she looked up and he saw her glare. Not at him, but at her father. Instantly, Shisui's hopes shot in the air. Was she in the same situation he was? Did she detest the idea of their sudden marriage?

She stood slowly, head down as he held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Through his jacket, her fingers felt stiff and unyielding. He took them out of the restaurant, grabbing her jacket from the hostess. There was a small garden like area toward the back and it was empty.

Shisui found himself a bit awkward, which was an uncommon feeling he got when he was around women. But he wasn't in the mood to flirt with her. When they first met that Sunday, little conversation passed. He knew Kakazu was observing them under his father's orders. He asked about her studies and about her goals and gave generic answers to her when she would ask the same. There had been so much tension between them Shisui wondered how he lasted through it for two hours.

"It's getting colder." He commented, anxious for something other than silence.

"Yes." She said no more and Shisui sighed, and sat down on a cold marble bench. Yugao stared at him in astonishment. For a moment, she hesitated before deciding to sit at the edge of the bench.

"We don't want to do this." Shisui said, looking at her. Her eyes widened at the bluntness in his tone but then tears came to her eyes.

"We have no choice." She sniffled, dabbing her eyes and composing herself. "People might get hurt if we don't."

Shisui got her hidden meaning. "You too?" She looked up in surprise and he just smiled softly. "What's his name?"

Yugao studied him for a second in debate, but she saw the true curiosity in his eyes and sat more fully on the bench. "Hayate." She finally said. "He's a pilot in the army."

Shuisui nodded. "Tell me about him? How did you meet?" She seemed more relaxed now and chatted idly about how she met him. He was the son of their family driver and they grew up together. Shisui knew from his own experience that their romance was so taboo. The daughter of a wealthy family and a lowly driver's son? If Yugao's father was anything like his father, that relationship was doomed from the start.

But you can't fight you heart, Shisui thought as Yugao became more and more animated the more she talked about her Hayate and their secret meetings. How they became lovers, how happy she was with him. His own heart was being pulled by her story and he thought of Anko and how she made him feel.

He had been with a lot of women. A lot, but none of them ever made him come undone like she did. She was brash and violent, confident and flirty. She told you what she thought without sugar coating it and would kick your ass if you needed it. She was a passionate, daring lover who he never tired of. And then there were times when she would be sleeping when he would see the softness underneath it all. She had grown up alone and made her way through life the same way. She worked odd jobs at clubs or bars but didn't complain about it. When he would buy her things, she would grumble because of her pride, but would take it anyways.

Yugao was smiling at him when he finished and he realized that he might have said too much.

"If I could, I would give up all my money, my position to be with him." She sighed dreamily.

Shisui chuckled. "I don't know about that. Anko likes my face and my money." He said fondly and he liked his money too. Then he grudgingly sobered. "But I would do what I could to protect her from my father. Even if it means marriage."

The playful light in Yugao's eyes died. "You would really go through with this?" She asked. "You wouldn't fight for the right to be with her?"

Shisui smiled ruefully. "You don't know my father. I'm not strong enough to fight him. Not yet. He knows my weakness. I have to find his."

Yugao looked down, into her hands. "Hayate is sick but the Army doesn't know about it. My father said that if I don't do this marriage, he would tell.

"Flying is Hayate's dream, it's how he makes his living. He has three younger sisters to care for. He father died and his mother is in a center for the elderly. He only has two more years until he is honorably discharged. When that happens, my father will release Hayate's late father's service funds. It's a lot of money, but he can only get it after he is discharged. If they find out he's sick before that…they'll release him early and the service check…my father won't give it to him."

Shisui frowned in confusion. "But why? If they release him early, he should still get that money."

Yugao shook her head. "Before, when Hayate started high school, my father paid for his tuition. His father didn't make enough to send Hayate to the school he wanted to go to. Hayate is smart and his father knew his potential. So he went to my father to ask for a loan. My father saw how close Hayate and I were getting so he made a deal. He would pay for all the schooling Hayate needed as long as he joined the Army right after high school and complete full service which is five years. He did it to separate us." She said bitterly.

"When my father makes a deal, he goes by each and every word in the contract. When he means five years, he means five years. Even if Hayate were to be discharged early with full honors, three years isn't five years. He would have to forfeit the service check and that's something he won't do." She shook her head. "He can't, he has his sisters and mother to think of. And he won't take money from me no matter how many times I've offered." She blinked back her tears and looked up to him. "My father left me with no real options."

Shisui grabbed her hand. "They did this because they want what they want. Even if it means sacrificing their children's happiness. My father wants land, your father wants the profits that will come from that land under the Uchiha clan. They threaten the people who we hold most precious so we do what we can. Even if it means letting them think they win."

Yugao raised her brows. "Letting?"

"We can marry and we can give them their union, but we won't give them one thing they desire most from us."

"Which is?"

"You're an only child right?"

She nodded.

"We won't give them an heir."

Yugao let that thought stew a bit before she spoke. "But don't you have an older brother that's getting married too? Wont he give you father a grandchild?"

Shisui laughed. "Obito and Rin are getting married, but they don't want children just yet. Rin is in medical school and doesn't want any distractions. Obito is too whipped to go against her wishes. It will be a while before they have any children."

"But how long will it be before they start demanding a grandchild?"

Shisui scowled. "They can demand all they want. It's not up to them whether we have a kid or not. They can't force us no matter how hard they try."

"But they will find a way." Yugao said softly. "I know they will."

Shisui gave her hand a squeeze. "Then have a child. If it comes to that, have a child. It just won't be mine." His tone left a hinting note which she caught onto quickly.

"You would really let me do that?" She asked, astounded.

"I'm going to perfectly honest with you." He began seriously. "I'm going to be with Anko. No matter what. Even if she has to be my mistress, I can't let her go. She's going to hate me, she's going to scream about her rules, she's going to mess around with other guys just to get back at me but I won't ever let her go. Ever."

Yugao studied his face, her eyes searching his intently. He didn't hide the truth of his words from her. She had to see that this was how it was going to be between them and he was not going to apologize for it.

"You must really care for her to suffer so much abuse." She finally said. Shisui grinned, his seriousness fleeing into nonchalance.

"I like it rough." She blushed at that and withdrew her hand from his as she got to her feet.

"I didn't think things would turn out this way Shisui, but I'm glad they did. If you're willing to go to such extremes to protect her and be with her then I would be a coward if I didn't do the same for the person I love."

Shisui stood as well. "Should we tell them the good news then? Set a date and all of that?" He offered his arm and she took it, smiling wryly.

"They'll be ecstatic."

XOXO

_Two weeks later_

Ino lived through her days numbly. She didn't go out, didn't visit friends, didn't leave her house. She was stuck in the same place, stuck in her memories and stuck in her immeasurable heartache. Even Itachi's visits had dwindled and he only came over maybe three times a week. She didn't mean to push him away, but seeing him made her think of Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Choji would visit, but leave just as quickly. They would try and coach her out of her depression. She was dwindling into nothing, they would say. She thought they were just overreacting but the shock of their words came to her when she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a madwoman. Her hair was lifeless, her eyes sunken in. She had lost so much weight that her face just looked gaunt and her ribs and hip bones protruded.

_Look what he did to you…_a voice inside of her whispered_. Look at what you became._

_You did nothing wrong…_

But if I hadn't been so close with Itachi then maybe Sasuke wouldn't have gotten the idea that we were doing something behind his back all this time.

_How many times do you have to defend yourself to him? What did you do to make him think those things? _

I had been friends with Shikamaru and Choji…

_So? They were in your life before Sasuke. What? You had to change your life around because of him and his insecurities? Why do you have to give up your best friends for him? Did you ever ask him to give up anything for you? _

…no…

_You let him do this to you. You let him break you, foolish girl. You have nothing to be guilty over. He didn't even let you explain. He decided all on his own and didn't give you or Itachi a chance. _

He didn't.

_And he called you a whore, unworthy of him and his love._

He did.

_He said he didn't need you to love him._

He did.

_He did this to you, he broke you._

He did.

_You let his delusions win. You're pushing everyone away. What will happen when there is no one left?_

…

_Are you going to live your life like this? Feeling unworthy? Feeling betrayed? Feeling like your world has stopped?_

I don't want to…

_You're strong Ino. Stronger than Sasuke will ever know. Strong enough to move on, to get your life back. Don't let him win! He threw away your love, he left you. Now it's time to pick up the pieces of your life. You can put it back together. You don't need him to live. _

I don't…

_It hurts, I know. But it will get better. But you need to take that first step._

Ino's throat clenched with emotion and tears filled her eyes but tears didn't fall. She fought them back this time. She knew everything that had transpired between her and her inner self was all her doing. But the voice who was coaching her forward…it sounded like her mom. It had been a while since she thought about her. She wondered how she would have dealt with her breakup if her mom had been here.

After a week of wallowing in heartbreak, he dad had found out what had happened at Domi Hotel. He had cursed Sasuke and his family but it had been Itachi who had calmed him down. He had explained that someone had set them up and not to be too angry with his little brother. He had assured him that he would get to the bottom of it.

It didn't do anything to lessen her dad's anger toward Sasuke. Seeing her wilting in front of him made him grow angrier and angrier. There were times when she would be so depressed that she would crawl into bed with him for comfort. She would cuddle up to him like a little girl and cry. He would soothe her the best he could.

"Your mom would be better at this. I'm sorry baby girl."

She probably would have, but at least he was trying. That made her feel better. Now, standing and looking at her reflection in the mirror, she thought about those nights. About Itachi's visits to check on her. About Shikamaru and Choji hanging out with her until they got impatient with her wallowing in misery attitude and left. She was grateful to them. Even if Sasuke hated her for this, for something she didn't do, at least she had them. They knew the truth, they knew that she had loved Sasuke and had been faithful. They knew that Itachi loved Sasuke and would never break that bond.

Part of her wanted to understand Sasuke's point of view. Seeing her and Itachi together in bed must have been a shock. But he should have listened to them! He should have trusted in them!

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she quickly pulled on a shirt and some shorts. She opened it to see Itachi out there, peering at her in worry.

"I rang the doorbell but no one answered so I got worried and…picked the lock."

Ino stared at his anxious face before starting to giggle. Itachi's face folded into surprise. "You've been here so much, I thought you had a key."

He looked bemused. "You always left the door unlocked foolish girl." He said.

"Everyone knows what my dad does for a living. They don't take the chance of breaking in here." She said, a grin feeling foreign on her face for a moment. He stepped back and she joined him in the hallway. "I'm starving. Let's go down and see if my dad has been grocery shopping." She gave his hand a little tug before heading down stairs.

He followed silently, watching her closely which was a little unnerving. She managed to find some things to make a sandwich from and there was half of a bag of chips in the pantry. They ate in silence, Ino finishing her food before Itachi.

"Ino…"

"A while ago a got an acceptance letter from Kriss Sato's Elite School of Fashion Design in Tea Country." She said suddenly, picking up her plate to put in the sink. There was a pile of dishes already and she wrinkled her nose. Her dad was never good at housekeeping. "I never got the chance to tell Sasuke. My dad and I were working out the details still."

"Ino…"

"After mom died, we had a family meeting, just the two of us and decided that we would put the house up for sale." She paused. "There are just too many memories here. My dad is going on a mission in a month and doesn't know when he'll be back. The money from the house sale will be more than enough for my tuition. I can get a little apartment off campus too." She said with a shrug. "It's only a week and a half before classes start." She finished quickly.

Itachi stood and went to her. He grasped her by the shoulders. "Ino." His voice softly commanded her to look up at him. Her blue eyes met dark serious ebony ones. He has such long lashes she thought absently. Itachi really was beautiful. "Are you really okay? It's not good to force yourself."

Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm…okay. I can't dwell on it forever can I?" She opened her eyes. "Life doesn't stop because of one break up." Though it felt like it did.

Itachi watched her for a second before nodding. "We'll get to the bottom of what happened, I promise." He dropped his hands to his sides.

Ino smiled. She knew she could trust his words on that. "In the meantime, school is a good way to pass the time huh?" Even if it was in Tea Country. "Can I call you when I'm settled?" Her voice was wobbly, but from a different heartache. She had made up her mind to go to Tea Country, but it meant leaving her father, Itachi and her other friends behind. She was going to miss them.

Itachi pulled her into a hug. "You know you can. Anytime. I'll always answer."

She hugged him back, getting lost in his warmth, in his concern and care. "I'll miss you." She whispered. Most of all.

"I'll miss you too Ino." He said into her hair, tightening his hold. "You're someone who is unforgettable."


End file.
